


Blood & Lilies

by 6_Binx_6



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Language, Magic, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-War, Rape, Sex, Sexual Situations, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Underage Sexual Situations, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Violence, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Binx_6/pseuds/6_Binx_6
Summary: In the aftermath following the war in London with Millenium, Hellsing has rebuilt and is back to its somewhat former glory. However, history has started to repeat itself again. Alucard saves another girl, but she's been severely abused. There are many similarities, but this one is different from his police girl. Will he make the same mistakes? What will the newest member of Hellsing do now that she's found the one thing she has been looking for? One thing is for sure, none of it will be easy.***Warning: I wrote this to try and challenge my writing a bit. There will be many situations that are not for the faint of heart and can be a bit graphic. You've been warned! Enjoy! ^_^***





	1. The Man In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaNova/gifts).



> This is my first work, like ever. I'm trying to improve my writing overall so please comment! This was moved over from AFF and is my own work. I don't own any part of Hellsing nor do I make money doing this. I just really love this Anime and missed Alucard and Integra. ^_^ The plot and all the original characters here are mine, they came from my brain. If they resemble anyone, it's purely coincidental. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> **UPDATE: This story has been posted on my tumblr. (https://binxverse.tumblr.com/). It is listed as explicit, so you may or may not be able to view if you've got the content monitor on. Feel free to check it out and leave a request if you'd like.**

  
The once successful Lawrence James Orphanage had housed about thirty children from all age ranges. It had flourished under the wealthy donations of successful businessmen and women alike looking to fluff their tax breaks. Orphanages made people feel sympathy for those less fortunate and made them easy to part with their money. That money than was spent on clothing, food, education and living arrangements. Giving the investors the idea that the children were being taken care of. What was not commonly known was that behind locked doors it was a slave trade and brothel. Lawrence James was careful who he marketed that juicy point too, which is probably one of the factors that had led to the buildings current state.  
  
The young girl had stopped screaming a while ago, now she just lay there numb. She had managed to hide in a closet after the first wave of panic had hit after Lawrence James had come for a visit. There was something different about the man that night, he still looked the same. His gray suit carefully pressed with a stiff collared shirt. His gray hair had been combed and slicked back, revealing high brow features that were striking and a little unnerving. His eyes though weren't the deep green she'd seen so many times before. They were red, bright and a silent promise of violence filled them. He'd bitten the Mistress in a horrid splatter that covered everyone in the front hall.  
  
The young girl had been stunned, but only for the briefest of moments before running. The other children who had been in the hall were already screaming behind her once she reached the top of the stairs. They had all gone there to greet the man like they had always done when he came to visit.  
Once a month Lawrence James would come to collect the money that came from selling the younger children and whoring out the older ones. At these visits, he would choose one of them to...spend time with. They would line up and he would make a grand showing of stepping in front of each one, appearing to carefully choose. It never mattered though, he always chooses her. And once again, it hadn't mattered how she fought back or if she ran away, he always won.  
  
It felt like hours had passed. The closet she had hidden in had its door hanging from its hinges. She'd found herself surrounded by the twisted ashen faces of the other children, not all of them present. The Mistress had also been there, half her neck torn out. They stood stoically, animal-like growls and gurgles coming from them.  
  
After she'd been yanked out of the closet by her hair she was brought face to face with Lawrence James. His red eyes bore into hers as he grinned through dried blood on his face.  
"Oh, my pretty Elizabeth. I've missed you."  
  
She kicked him low, aiming for his groin. The hit landed squarely but he didn't flinch. Eyes wide, he brought her closer to his face. He held her roughly by her ebony hair and kept her feet barely touching the ground.  
  
"You've missed me too, haven't you?" His tongue slid out and licked along her jaw line, sending a shiver of disgust down her spine. Struggling, Elizabeth clawed at his hand holding her hair while his other slinked around her slim waist and brought her closer to him. She felt the bulge in his pants through the thin material of her nightgown and struggled harder.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." She spat in his face. This only made him laugh, a manic sound that grated on her ears.  
  
"Oh no, I've held back this long. I might as well wait a little longer before making you completely mine; body, and soul." His hand dug into her side harshly and she screamed. "Elizabeth..." He purred in her ear, "I'm really going to enjoy this."  
  
Lawrence brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked the blood from his fingers. He visually shuddered, closing his eyes. Elizabeth was glaring at him, her lilac eyes showing all the hatred she had harbored for this man.  
  
He opened his eyes and met hers, still holding his hand to his lips. There was a brief moment before she started screaming again.  
Elizabeth woke to soft wet sounds filling the room. Her blurry vision barely made out the creatures that made up the former children of the orphanage. Her body was cold and numb, she hardly took notice of the tongue gliding across her abdomen. For a moment she thought to close her eyes again, but the sudden pain in her chest made her come fully awake with a scream.  
  
Lawrence raked his long nails down her exposed chest, drawing ripples of blood over her white skin. She shook with pain and he held her down, moving his face drenched in her blood over hers. The droplets fell on her cheeks like tears.  
  
"You taste so sweet, it's hard to control myself. I just want all of you." He whispered sweetly to her, his voice not matching his face. She found herself focusing on him, bringing her hand up weakly to try and hit him. It never made contact and fell limply at her side.  
  
The door to the room suddenly blew inward, the force knocking them both back and the surrounding creatures that had been static before, started growling hungrily, moving towards the man now standing in the doorway.  
  
Chunks of wood and plaster rain down. Elizabeth blinked blankly through black strands of her hair as the dust settled to see a tall man in a red suit and white shirt. His tie was loose around his collar, though it was expertly tied. A large brimmed hat, matching the red of his suit hid his features except for the amber lenses of the glasses that he wore.  
  
"Well, you've demonstrated how much control you don't have." The man in the red suit said, razor-sharp teeth becoming exposed from the blackness of his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you, coming in here and interrupting my fun?" Lawrence pulled Elizabeth up against him as he stood using her as a shield against his body. Her limp naked form was bleeding in various places, with bruises littering her body. Deep scars marked her from previous encounters with Lawrence all over her. Normally she would have them well hidden with dresses with long sleeves. Lawrence wasn't one for allowing her to wear pants. Elizabeth felt her anger at having the scars exposed to someone she didn't know. She had been marked for life, but she never wanted anyone to see them. Didn't want to see the pity in their eyes as they saw her for what she was, a useless toy.  
  
The man in red regarded her, still grinning wickedly. His face never faltered as she could clearly feel his eyes on her body. Tilting his head down, the man looked over the rim of his glasses at her revealing a single red eye. They stared at each other for a moment until he moved his head covering his eyes again. Deliberately, he pulled a long-barreled handgun out of the side of his jacket aiming it at a nearby creature. Cocking the gun, he began to fire.  
  
The noise was deafening and with the yelling of the man holding her in her ears, Elizabeth thought her ears would explode. She winced inwardly from the pain in her middle as Lawrence squeezed her tighter in his anger. The hideous creatures were blown to ash and piles of it now laid around the room.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Lawrence screamed.  
  
"Quenching my boredom." Without missing a beat the man in red fired again, hitting Lawrence in the forehead. He exploded in a pile of ash and Elizabeth felt herself falling, but she never hit the floor.  
Looking up, she found herself cradled in the arms of the man in red. His broad chest and strong arms held her close, and she could feel the definition of his muscles against her naked body. He leaned over her, close enough that his face was inches from hers. Red eyes gazed over the amber lenses of his glasses meeting her lilac ones.  
  
"How interesting..." His voice was low and it seemed to hit a resonance deep inside her. A long distant memory half-formed, pushing a lost feeling to the surface. It felt like...home.  
  
"I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want to come with me, or do you want to die here?"  
  
There it was again, that feeling of...home. Elizabeth breathed in deeply, the man in red smelled like blood, death and for some reason cinnamon. It was intoxicating. The mix was enough to bring her eyes closed for a moment before she met his gaze again.  
  
"You..." Elizabeth had to force herself to speak. The blood loss was really kicking in now. She wasn't sure if the man in red could save her, but she didn't want to die here. She wanted to go home and for whatever reason, this man felt like home...  
  
He took off his large brimmed hat and set it down next to her. He leaned down close to her neck, pausing as she whispered to him.  
  
"What's your name?" Her breath tickled his ear and she watched his eyes drift to the side of her face to a spot of blood on her cheek.  
  
"Alucard..."


	2. What To Think

"Alucard! What in the HELL do you think you are doing?!" Sir Integra slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her with such force that her teacup rattled. Her glasses flashed in the light as she glared at the vampire in front of her.  
  
Alucard grinned devilishly in the face of her anger. "Whatever do you mean, Master?"  
  
"Don't play coy with me Alucard, you know damn well what I mean!" Integra gestured forcefully towards his arms which held a petite girl with long ebony hair wrapped in his red duster. Her eyes were closed, but her skin was so pale that Integra didn't doubt for a moment that the vampire had created another fledgling. It was Cheddar Village all over again and she cringed internally.  
  
"I will not allow you to turn another girl into a monster on a whim. You are to dispose of her immediately. After which you will be punished." Her voice left no room for negotiation.  
  
Alucard grinned wider, showing teeth. His Master had gained more wrinkles in the years following the war with Millennium. The betrayal of her friend, confidant, and butler had worn on her greatly. Even the death of his police girl had harmed her on some level, though she never said anything on the matter.  
  
"I've done nothing of the sort. She is wholly human, I assure you." Alucard held the girl in his arms, close to his chest. He hadn't turned her, due to his Master's order. He was not really sure why he bothered. Instead, he had bitten his wrist and gave her a few drops of his blood. They wouldn't turn her but it had helped her stabilize long enough to lick her wounds to heal them. His blood was like liquid fire, and though she was unconscious, her body shook violently from it as it burned into her blood cells. She was still deathly cold, but her breathing had stopped becoming ragged when he had finished. Looking back on it now, it was something his police girl would have done. He stopped grinning.  
  
Sir Integra humphed and sat down, lighting one of her small cigars and letting the smoke out in an angry puff. She brought her hands up, resting her elbows on her desk.  
  
"You said that before, but I'm not convinced. You're up to something and I demand to know what it is." She continued to glare at him from behind her hands that were held in front of her, taking another puff of her cigar.  
  
"Again, whatever do you mean?" His complete disrespect was beginning to piss her off. It was clearly visible on her face. She pondered for a moment if he missed Seras, but the moment the thought touched her mind she dismissed it. The vampire had not done nor said anything close to that in all this time.

Though, gazing at the girl being held in his arms, she wondered. Sir Integra regarded them both silently as Alucard's fingers tightened slightly around the girl.

* * *

Elizabeth stirred in the warmth that surrounded her. So peaceful. It was calming here. She had half a mind to bury herself in that warmth further, but the deep rumbling of a masculine voice kept waking her. Slowly, almost painfully she opened her eyes. She wasn't dead, but she felt like she should have been. Her chest had a dull ache in it and her abdomen was sore. Everything hurt, everywhere. Her tongue felt like she had tasted acid rain and she found herself shivering from the rancidness of it.

Looking up she found Alucard staring straight ahead at something, though she didn't have the energy to look and see what it was. Someone in the room spoke then, a somewhat feminine voice, but harsh.

"Take her to the infirmary. We will continue this conversation later."

Elizabeth shifted her eyes sideways and saw a woman with long blonde hair sitting behind a large desk. She wore a deep brown suit with a matching tie. The cut was masculine on her, but her facial features were definitely female. Cobalt blue eyes watched her behind circular glasses.

"No." Alucard's voice brought Elizabeth's gaze back to him. She was surprised at the angular features of his face. His face had been hidden before in shadow. She stared up at him. He looked like a dark prince from a Gothic fairy tale. She felt her heart give a painful pound before she closed her eyes. In the next instant, they were open as the woman spoke again.

"That's an order Alucard. If she's human she will be checked out, brought back to health and then placed back into the system. We do not keep strays here." She woman spat, snubbing her burning cigar into a nearby ashtray.

Elizabeth started to shake. _Back? To another....orphanage? Anything but that, anything!_ She'd lived in one since she was three and they were horrible places. Lawrence James had been the bane of her existence for almost the entire time she was in the system. Just when she had finally turned eighteen and was going to leave, he had kept her there. Every time she ran away, he found her and brought her back. It had been a prison. He would often touch her sexually, doing things that were revolting and disgusting. However, Elizabeth discovered a long time ago that while Lawrence had found her attractive, he found much more pleasure in physically abusing her.

The memories made bile rise in her throat and it was all she could do to not throw up. Instead, she frantically grabbed onto the collar of Alucard's shirt and buried her face into his chest. The panic attack was all consuming. She took frantic breaths into her lungs. The smell of blood and cinnamon wrapped around her and slowly began to calm her. She was faintly aware of her chest aching as she began the breath deeply getting lost in his scent. _Why is his scent so calming?_ The thought was brief, but she didn't care.

* * *

Alucard didn't move as Elizabeth grabbed him, he figured the conversation was bound to make her react. Especially after Integra's insistence that she go back to where she came from. However, he hadn't expected her to bury her face into his chest and take deep ragged breaths. Moreover, he felt his arms hold her more firmly against him. A protective motion, he didn't even know he did.

Integra watched as the girl suddenly buried her face into Alucard's chest. His arms holding her carefully, but protectively. She raised her eyebrow slightly, his eyes never leaving hers in a stare down.

The girl shivered as she breathed into his chest and Alucard was becoming more and more aware that her still naked chest was pressing up against the material of his shirt. In fact, his pants had become somewhat uncomfortable. His face, however, simply gave Integra a wicked grin as she watched them.

The girl moved slightly and his red duster slipped down her bare shoulders, exposing long angry scars through her hair.

Alucard watched as Integra glanced at the scars, but her face never wavered. However, her eyes slightly did. He slowly grinned at his master as she watched them. Never one to surprise him, his Master. This small human in his arms though was just surprising him all the way around. Only his police girl had found his touch comforting, a good part of that was due to her being his fledgling. This girl, however, was human.

Integra sighed and finally leaned back in her chair, "It's getting late Alucard, find her a place to sleep, preferably not in your coffin. I'll have Nathaniel call the doctor in the morning. But don't misunderstand me, you will be punished."

"Of course." Alucard's voice was casual, but his red eyes gleamed as he grinned almost manically at her. He pulled the duster up higher on the girl's shoulders to cover them once again before leaving the room.

Integra sighed once more and lit another cigar, breathing out the smoke slowly. Her face was still as she thought for a moment before hitting the intercom on her desk.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" The voice of her butler, Nathaniel, came over the speaker.

"Bring me all of the files on all of the children from Lawrence James Orphanage."

"Yes, Sir Integra."

She clicked it off and took another puff on her cigar, eyes on the door to her office. "I wonder what you are thinking...Alucard."


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was lost so I had to rewrite it. Hopefully it still reads okay!

Elizabeth loved her new big bed. It was soft and smelled of fabric softener. The best thing? She didn't have to share her room with other children. She was so excited she rolled around on the bed, giggling. The Lawrence James Orphanage had one of the highest success rates for adoption from what the other children had told her. It was a miracle that she had been sent here.  
The children had all been nice and she loved her new Mistress. She was pretty and kind and explained that there was reading time, play time and she could even learn to bake cookies if she wanted. Elizabeth was so happy.  
  
"Maybe I'll be adopted! And we'll all have dark hair so we _really_ look like a family!" Deep down, Elizabeth didn't care what they looked like, as long as they were all happy together.  
  
A knock at the door brought Elizabeth bouncing out of the bed and rushing over as it opened.  
  
"Elizabeth," said the Mistress, "I'd like you to meet someone." Beside the Mistress was a tallish man with green eyes and a pop belly. His hair was slicked back and he had a gentle smile.   
  
"This is Lawrence James, the proprietor of this orphanage. He insists on meeting all the new children in person."   
  
Elizabeth was a little shy, but she managed a small smile and a soft "Hello." She didn't notice the Mistress's slightly forced smile.   
  
Lawrence kneeled down to her level and smiled warmly at her as she fidgeted with the ends of her long ebony hair behind her back.   
  
"Do you like candy Elizabeth?"   
  
"Oh yes!" She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her soft white dress fluttering around her little feet. "I love candy!"

* * *

 **Eight Years Later**  
  
Elizabeth glared at Lawrence with all the hatred she had harbored for him in the years she had lived in this horrid place. She was crouched in the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest. Cold steel shackles and chains had cut into her ankles and wrists causing blood to seep down slowly onto the hardwood.  
  
"Oh my sweet Elizabeth, do you know how much I love you?" Lawrence was standing over her, blood caked his pants from where he held her down so he could cut her. His chest was bare and had smears from where she had struggled to try and get away from him. She had managed, but it wasn't without its price. Her face was going to be bruised tomorrow.  
  
Lawrence continued to smile sweetly at her as he spoke, "It seems you are finally learning to not talk back to me. Such a good girl you are."   
  
"Fuck you!" She instantly cringed after she said it, talking always made things worse.   
  
He laughed then, his face turning into a vicious sneer, "Never one to disappoint are you?"   
  
Lawrence reached for her and yanked her forward by her hair, bringing her up on her knees. She couldn't help the painful scream as he pulled her harder to get her to still. He gazed down at her naked body, the bulge in his pants revealing his arousal. Elizabeth choked on the bile that rose up as she tried to claw his hand from her hair.  
  
The flash of metal being pulled from his pocket made her turn her face away as he brought the knife to her cheek. She stopped moving then. Panic was setting in and it was all she could do not to shake.  
  
"Let's play a game, shall we? Seventeen-year-old girls like games right? It is your birthday after all." He pressed the knife a little harder to the side of her face, not cutting...yet.   
  
He pulled her head forcefully down towards his crotch and grinned.   
  
"Undo it." He said, pressing her face closer as she tried to resist.   
  
"No!" She tried to pull back, but it was useless. The knife suddenly turned and she felt the blade start to bite into her face. Wincing, she brought her shaking hands up to his pants and slowly undid the button, she hesitated.  
  
"More."   
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and swallowed, unzipping his pants.   
  
"Elizabeth..." He said warningly.   
  
_Oh god...please, please no..._  
  
She used her hands and pushed his pants down, fully exposing himself to her. She refused to look directly in front of her and instead glared up at him.   
  
"If you do a good job," he pressed the head of himself against her mouth, "I won't cut your back up anymore. But if I feel teeth, or you don't satisfy me..." He pressed the knife against her cheek again.  
  
"I'll give you till the count of five."  
  
Tears, hot and angry slid over her face as the panic started to take over her body.  
  
"One."  
  
She felt bile rise up again in her mouth. The smell of him was disgusting, rancid and was too much for her, making her gag. He pressed against her mouth harder and it was all she could do to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Two."  
  
She squeezed her eyes closed and brought her hands down to grip the chains that held her to quiet their rattling. The shakes were getting bad again.  
  
"Three."  
  
 _You have to live through this Elizabeth, no matter what he does to you, you have to live..._  
  
"Four." He was pressing the knife against her skin harder, his hand holding her hair harshly.  
  
 _Because you're going to be there to watch him die screaming..._  
  
"Fi—."  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up screaming, she thrashed around trying with all her strength to stop the nightmare. She scrambled up on the bed, chest heaving and soaked in a cold sweat. She looked frantically around the room, no one was there.   
  
The room was large with antique furniture lining its walls. The canopy bed she was on was fitted with white sheets and a blue down comforter that looked expensive. There was barely any light in the room though, which made it hard to see where the door was. Elizabeth fiddled with the lamp next to the bed to turn it on and tried to calm her breathing.   
  
_Where am I? The last thing I remember was that woman saying I'd have to go back to another orphanage._ Elizabeth cringed, scowling into the darkness. _Like hell..._  
  
Looking down at herself she found that she was dressed in a long nightgown with long sleeves. It almost could have been a dress if the material hadn't been so thin. Elizabeth was thankful that it covered her scars. Swallowing hard, she didn't know who had dressed her but the thought made her sick. She knew they had seen; seen the scars...  
  
Blinking slowly, it dawned on her that she didn't hurt anywhere now. All the pain before was gone and she felt better than she had in a long time. Her body had always been in a state of healing so she always felt weak and somewhat exhausted. Now she felt what she thought might be...normal. Alucard had saved her.  
  
Carefully, hand shaking slightly, she peered down the front of her nightgown at her naked body underneath. The scars were still there but there were no new ones and no bruises. She stared wide-eyed at herself, gently lifting her nightgown to better look at her abdomen. The long deep cut that Lawrence had made there was completely gone. Not a hint of it anywhere.   
  
"W-what?" She said cautiously. _How did this happen?_ However, more unnerving was the fact that she was wearing a pair of underwear. She quickly pulled the nightgown back down to her feet.  
  
The faint sound of voices coming from the hall startled her. Looking frantically around, she slipped off the bed as she turned off the lamp and tiptoed over to the door. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but the voices sounded male. Listening harder through the solid door, their conversation seemed to end once they reached her. Heart pounding, she ducked behind the door as it swung open effectively hiding herself. The two male voices were clear now and Elizabeth cautiously peeked out from the door to look at them.  
  
The two men were very different in appearance. One was younger, with light brown hair slicked back, wearing a black waistcoat and pants with a crisp white shirt. He was tall but not taller than Alucard, his features were soft and curved. The other was much shorter, with a pop belly and wore a long white coat with striped pants. _Definitely a doctor,_ she thought, _I have to get out of here._  
  
"How long has she been asleep?" The doctor asked, looking at the young man.   
  
"About three days."   
  
"And her wounds?"   
  
"Completely gone from what I was told. Due to the circumstances, I felt it best to leave it at that." The young man smiled softly.  
  
Elizabeth was shocked, _I've been out for three days?_ She shivered at a sudden chill that came on. Wrapping her arms around her, she rubbed her slender arms. She hadn't noticed the pair of red eyes that had appeared behind her in the shadows, watching her.   
  
The two men began to walk across the dark room towards the bed and it was at this moment Elizabeth slipped around the door that had been hiding her, to enter the hallway. Once out, she bolted down the hall as fast as her bare feet could carry her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on finishing Chapter 3! Don't forget to comment!


	4. Always Running

An alarm sounded the moment Elizabeth reached the top of the stairs. The hallway had been huge, leading her to an intersection with more hallways and corridors. She had made several wrong turns that lead her to dead ends, but she had managed to find the stairs after taking a different path.

"Shit..." She whispered the alarm couldn't have been good. She had no idea where she was and she hadn't seen Alucard since she woke the first time.

She ran down the stairs, heart pounding when she heard voices coming from the right of the stairs. Sprinting, she turned the opposite direction at the base of the stairs and hid in the shadows next to it. She made herself as small as possible bringing her knees to her chest. Elizabeth tucked her mouth between them to quiet her breathing. A group of men dressed as soldiers trotted past her carrying guns and dressed in deep green.

Once they were past she took a shuddering breath, "Oh god, where am I?"

Elizabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes trying to calm down. If the hallways and soldiers were any indications, she had a long way to go before she got out of here, wherever _here_ was.

She felt someone watching her and looked around. In the shadow of the staircase, she saw nothing. The hallway was quiet, though the alarm was still going in force. "Gotta move." She whispered, the hair on the back of her neck sticking up.

Taking a deep breath she was up and running again, this time the opposite way where the soldiers came from. She turned several corners and ran down a hallway after hallway. She tried several doors and they led to various rooms, but not outside. Large curtains hid windows, revealing the dark night beyond, however, none of them opened.

"Goddamnit!" She yelled, frustrated. Backtracking yet again, she found a small alcove that had a door that was unlocked. Upon opening it, she was met with cool night air against her face. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside, letting the door close behind her.

Elizabeth was running again, a familiar motion for her. At times she felt like she had always been running. The old fear of being found by Lawrence again bubbled up. She tried to force it down. "He's dead Elizabeth, he's dead." She kept chanting as she ran breathlessly across the well-manicured grounds.

The grounds were expansive and she saw a building in the distance. She slowed and stuck to the shadows as she approached it. There were several hundred soldiers running around, the alarm that was heard inside the manor she just ran out of was still blaring over speakers outside the building. She ducked behind a military truck and cursed the white nightgown she was wearing, she was too visible. She needed something that would blend in better.

Elizabeth watched as more troops headed toward the manor. She looked around and found a back door that led inside the building. _Going in would be suicide_ , she thought. But there were a few crates near the door that looked like they might contain something useful. She turned her attention back towards the front of the building, there were groups of soldiers out of earshot, talking seriously with each other and gesturing towards the manor.

"Fuck..." She said softly, "if they realize I'm not in the building anymore they will start searching elsewhere." It was definitely time to move.

* * *

Integra was watching the soldiers head toward the manor from her office window. Alucard to her right, dressed in his usual red attire. He was watching the commotion outside, bored, while Integra remained somewhat stoic.

"It seems your little pet has managed to escape." She said to Alucard. He merely grinned.

"She does seem full of surprises."

The alarm was still going and Alucard watched as Elizabeth approached the barracks and hid in the shadows behind one of the military cruisers. He was somewhat surprised that she had managed to get that far, clearly, his Master's soldiers need more training if she was that close and they kept running by her. Pathetic of them really.

"So," Alucard began, sounding amused as he watched Elizabeth sneak near the back door of the barracks and start sifting through the crates left there. "How far are you going to let her get?"

Integra crossed her arms and watched, also spotting the girl digging through the crates. "If she manages to get off the grounds completely?" She glanced at him for a moment as he turned toward her, "I'll let her stay, but only if she gets off the grounds. I'll have no use for someone who can't save their own skin."

Her words sounded cold, but between the lines, Integra was more interested in this girl than she had been when she was brought to her office in Alucard's arms. Nathaniel had brought the files she had asked for and quickly found what she was looking for. She knew what Elizabeth had been through, Lawrence James it seemed, had kept very detailed notes of their 'time' together. It was a miracle the girl had survived almost twelve years with the sadistic bastard.

"Make sure no one shoots her by accident. They may be trained, but a lot of them are still new. I will not tolerate their incompetence in being unable to discern a human from a vampire as well."

Alucard smiled wickedly at his Master, "I take it there will be more punishment doled out then?"

Integra glanced at him and smirked, "Seems that way."

"How wonderful..." Alucard said as he slipped into the shadows, disappearing to follow the girl.


	5. Thanks

Elizabeth found a pair of dark green pants and a jacket in one of the crates. They were too big for her, but it was better than nothing. Most of the crates had supplies like food, toiletries and one even had pistols in it. She grabbed the clothes, a hand full of little food packs and though she wasn't familiar with guns; one of the pistols with an extra clip. She figured if she got lucky, she might be able to scare someone enough to let her go, or possibly injure them so she could get away.

She snuck down further away from the building and hid between two trucks and their back tires. She quickly changed into the pants and jacket, rolling up the legs and arms so they wouldn't trip her up. She zipped up the jacket as high as it would go since she wasn't able to find a t-shirt in any of the crates. Elizabeth shoved the food packets into one of her pockets and the gun in her other. She kicked the discarded nightgown under one of the tucks and peeked out to look around.

Not too far off was a highly wooded area. If she could get past the clearing she was certain that she'd be able to get away completely.

"But how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Elizabeth said quietly. It was becoming obvious that she was no longer in the manor. Looking back and the gigantic place, she could see soldiers lining up and others standing before them giving orders. She was running out of time...

"You know, you're pretty spunky for someone who was repeatedly abused. One would think all those years would have broken you." 

Elizabeth jumped and barely managed to contain the scream that wanted to escape. She dug into her pocket, clumsily pulling out the gun and pointing it behind her in the direction of the voice. There was nothing there, just the heavy shadows cast between the trucks and the nighttime sky. It took her a moment, but that voice...

"Alucard?" She whispered; the gun was shaking a little from another onset of fear. Her body was starting to betray her again. Elizabeth took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she looked all around her, "where are you?"

Alucard chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, it looked more the darkness receded away from him. He was still wearing the red suit she'd met him in, but his glasses and hat were gone. She realized he was wearing white gloves, she never noticed those before.

Red eyes watched her, his face was sharp looking but very handsome. Black hair, a little longer than she originally thought it was, framed his face and fell into his eyes. She blinked up at him for a few moments from her crouched position.

"I suppose you're going to bring me back to that woman?" She hissed at him, her lilac eyes showing anger and a bit of betrayal. He grinned in response, showing sharp pointy teeth.

"That's not what she ordered me to do. However, she did say if you made it off the grounds that you could stay here."

"Right..." Elizabeth stared at Alucard, taking in his red eyes and sharp teeth, her brain kept telling her she should be afraid, but her body said otherwise. She'd heard stories about creatures with red eyes, they drank blood and killed without mercy. She slowly put her gun down, why had he saved her? Why was he here now? What made him different than what Lawrence had obviously turned into?

Alucard watched her with mild amusement as she put the gun down, clearly not afraid of him.

"Either your very brave or incredibly stupid." He watched her reaction as she merely shrugged, to be surprised yet again.

"You may be a vampire, but you haven't hurt me. You saved me for whatever reason and I doubt that woman really said that. It's pretty clear she doesn't want me here. You, on the other hand, I think maybe you're just bored and curious. Maybe that makes me a bit of both." While she was speaking, Elizabeth began braiding her long ebony hair into an intricate knot that was up off her neck and secured enough that it wouldn't tangle when she ran for the woods.

The soldiers were pointing towards the building she had just been next to. She was going to have to be fast and pray that the change in clothes helped hide her in the night. She hadn't heard any dogs, so maybe they didn't have any to track her with. The only thing she wished for right now was a pair of shoes, the grass was cold and she'd have to be careful in the woods. She glanced back at Alucard who was looking at her with a blank face as she tucked the gun back into her pocket.

"Just in case, thanks for saving me. And thank you for killing that bastard, Lawrence. He deserved what he got, and much more." Elizabeth frowned in the well of emotion she felt, Lawrence was dead. If she could bring him back and kill him herself, she would have. But, she glanced away from Alucard, at least he was dead and in the end, that's all that mattered.

The soldiers were splitting up now, going in different directions to cover more ground, she took a deep breath and carefully slipped out from behind the trucks sneaking slowly as to not draw attention.

* * *

Alucard watched as Elizabeth slowly moved out to the open and crept towards the woods. She was very interesting indeed. Surprising, and interesting. He didn't think she would make it to the woods, she had waited too long and the men were moving. They'd find her soon and Alucard was sure they wouldn't shoot her.

But just in case...

Alucard melted into the shadows of the night and followed her in the darkness, slipping into her shadow cast by the moonlight. She was stealthy for a human, she'd obviously been in a lot of situations where running and hiding was key. He was still a little surprised that no one had seen her yet—

**BANG! BANGBANGBANG!**

Ah well, at least they weren't completely useless after all.


	6. Forest Justice

The gunfire cut through the night air, the bullets missing Elizabeth just barely. One had hit so close she wasn't really sure how it had missed her. She bolted as fast as her legs could carry her towards the woods.

**BANGBANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG!**

She glanced behind her for a moment, something moving on the ground caught her eye, but it was only her shadow stretched out behind her. _Gotta focus_ , she cursed at herself as she approached the woods. Elizabeth didn't hesitate when she reached the edge, she just ran straight in.

She cried out in pain for a moment, all the soft grass was gone now. Hell, she would have taken the gravel by the trucks compared to the forest floor. It was not kind to her bare feet. She kept running.

Bullets zipped past her and splintered wood on the trees she passed. Ducking, she tried to run in a zigzag kind of pattern hoping the bullets wouldn't hit her. After a while of running, she found that the noise of the men chasing her was a ways off, she was losing them. _Yes!_ She grinned triumphantly, "almost out." She breathed. Her lungs were burning and her heart was pounding so hard she didn't hear someone come up behind her and hit her in the back of the head.

She dropped to her knees, seeing stars. It was a moment before she registered the black military boots standing in front of her. Elizabeth glared up at the man. He had his pistol aimed at her.

"Get up." He said. The man was wearing the same green pants and jacket she was, except he had some kind of armband on his arm. His blonde hair was messy, probably from chasing her and he had a big mud smear on the side of his face.

Elizabeth slowly stood up, her body jittery from running and urging her to run again. For a moment the two glared at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact. The yells in the distance from the other soldiers were getting more distant. He kept the gun on her and slowly took in her petite form in the overly large clothes she wore. She swallowed, she'd seen that look so many times before. Lawrence often had looked at her like that when he was going to get _really_ violent. She couldn't stop the goosebumps that crept up her spine.

"All this fuss over a small girl who doesn't know what's good for her. Someone should teach you a lesson in manners." He sneered at her, his face a little distorted.

She held back in saying anything, she had an idea what was going to happen, and talking would just make it worse. _Focus, think damn it..._

He started forward, but she didn't run. Elizabeth knew that he could use that gun better than she could. _The gun! How the hell did she forget she had one too? Ugh, Alucard is right, I'm incredibly stupid..._

At the moment she thought that the man grabbed her and yanked her towards a nearby tree. She tried to scream for help, knowing that the others were looking for her, but before she could even utter a syllable, he shoved the gun against her temple hard enough the bruise. She winced as he invaded her space with his body, grinning from ear to ear. That was enough to keep her quiet.

"I'm so sick of this place. That bitch sits in that manner all day long giving us orders. I haven't had the company of a lady such as yourself in so long..."

He leaned in and buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath, "You smell like roses..."

Elizabeth shuddered and turned her head away from him, her body tensing. Men were discussing pigs. They see a woman who is smaller than them and instantly think they can do what they want. Her anger was rising and she slowly moved her hand towards her pocket. Lawrence always commented that she smelled like roses. She once loved the flower, but now loathed them.

He began kissing her exposed neck, his free hand slipping under the front of her jacket and tracing long lines along her belly. The motion was too much and she squeezed her eyes shut, the fear was almost overwhelming. Biting her lip, she kept her hand slowly moving until she reached inside her pocket and gripped the gun.

The man continued to trace lines along her skin, moving upward. He cupped her breast and groaned into her neck, as he massaged it. Elizabeth's breathing was hitched and she started to shake; too many emotions, too much fear. She felt her finger on the trigger, but she couldn't seem to pull it.

_Damnit, get this creep off of you Elizabeth, snap the fuck out of it!_

She screamed in her head as she felt him remove his hand for a moment to unzip her jacket, exposing her naked flesh before starting to kiss down her collarbone. The barrel of his gun had shifted and wasn't against her temple anymore. She opened her eyes and realized it was pointing away from her head now.

Elizabeth glanced down at the top of his head as he slowly began suckling on her exposed nipple and she felt herself gag a little. She started to shake more, the man wasn't paying attention in the slightest to her.

_This..._

She glared down at the man in absolute hatred.

_Fucking..._

Aiming the gun she pointed it the best she could.

"BASTARD!" She screamed and pulled the trigger, the gun made a loud bang and the man dropped, groaning holding his side. Crimson blood had splattered on the forest floor in an inky wetness.

Elizabeth's hand was shaking so violently now that she used her other hand to try and steady the gun. She didn't bother to zip up the jacket and aimed the gun at him again. He looked up at her, first in shock and then anger. The gun he had, had fallen behind her when she shot him. Keeping her eyes on him, she moved the gun down towards one of his knees.

"Wait!" He yelled as she fired again. The blood splattered against her face and suddenly it wasn't just a strange man that had touched her, it was Lawrence. She felt herself grin wickedly down at him as he screamed in pain holding his knee cap. Or at least what was left of it. The blood was gushing like a black river and began to pool around her feet.

"I believe I have impeccable manners, you filthy, rat bastard." Her voice sounded very distant to her ears. Like someone else was speaking, but it was definitely her.

The man withered on the ground, holding his knee and his side. She started to aim the gun again, Lawrence's face the only one in her mind. She knew he was dead, but this man was just like him. Just as filthy, just as disgusting.

"Men are pigs." She stared at him as he looked up at her in horror. That look was so damn satisfying, she wanted to see it again. Just as she was about to fire, a loud clapping sound brought her back to her surroundings.

"What a pleasant show, don't you think Master?"

Blinking, Elizabeth looked at Alucard who was clapping his gloved hands and grinning. He was standing just a little ways away from them. She hadn't even heard them approach. Standing next to him, was the somewhat shorter woman who she had seen days ago in that office.

She looked rather pissed off. Her arms were crossed as she took a hearty puff from her cigar. Her long grey coat was tied with a sash and her cobalt eyes were glaring not at Elizabeth, but at the man on the ground, moaning in pain. Alucard looked like Christmas had come early.

Maybe it had...


	7. Welcome To Hellsing

Elizabeth found herself standing in the first room she remembered since coming here, Sir Integra's office.

Sir Integra had introduced herself after dealing with her men, in particular, the man named John Edwards whom Elizabeth had shot twice. The other soldiers had come at the sounds of gunshots and were quickly in perfect formation as she spat at them. She hadn't cursed at them per se, but she had gotten her point across just fine. John was taken away on a stretcher, dismissed from duty and a letter of dismissal waiting for him. Apparently, there were cameras in the woods that had caught the whole thing. Elizabeth felt sick at the thought of _anyone_ watching what had happened.

Alucard had been a grinning fool watching the whole thing, not once had he said anything. The soldiers had been uneasy with him there, standing slightly behind Integra, grinning away with sharp, pointy teeth.

The aftermath of the forest was clearly visible on Elizabeth's clothes. She felt filthy and desperately in need of a hot shower. Blood had dried on her face and clothes and her bare feet were cut and bloody, not just from her run through the forest, but from John's as well. When she was escorted back to the manor, the young man who had brought the doctor to her room earlier was waiting with a pair of slippers and a warm cloth for her face. He smiled kindly as he handed them to her, she stared blankly at them. They were white and comfortable looking. She felt kind of bad for putting them on. She hated the color white, it showed too much.

She had wiped her face and the bottoms of her bare feet the best she could, and put on the slippers. Alucard was still grinning like an idiot and it was starting to unnerve her. She knew he wanted to say something, but she didn't want to hear it. It was probably going to be about how stupid she was. Elizabeth hadn't known him long, but she felt he was an incredibly sarcastic man at his core.

His presence didn't bother her, which was also a little unnerving. Men, in general, made her nervous, even this young man with the gentle chocolate eyes. Alucard for whatever reason seemed to be an exception.

The young man who gave her the slippers escorted all of them through the manor and into Sir Integra's office. She sat down at her desk after handing the young man her coat.

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

He bowed slightly and turned, leaving Alucard, Integra, and Elizabeth in the spacious room.

And here they were.

Alucard had taken up leaning against the far wall close to the desk, while Integra pulled out a very thick folder, flipping it open.

"Elizabeth Catherine Leonard. Age, twenty-two. Height, 5'2". You have lived in the Lawrence James Orphanage since you were nine years old, previously living in the Greenwich Orphanage from ages three to nine. You were transferred once Greenwich was closed down due to poor living conditions.

Your parents, Margaret and Vincent, are both deceased from unknown causes. The investigation was inconclusive. You have no other family that is known. You have a criminal record consisting of assault, battery, theft, breaking and entering and...kidnapping." Integra paused, looking up at Elizabeth, who effectively kept her eyes looking at her slippers. They were slowly turning red.

Elizabeth had attempted to rescue a young girl from one of the men who had bought the poor girl from the orphanage to use as his mistress. She was only fourteen years old. Lawrence had not been pleased when he found them and had...punished her accordingly. She never saw the girl again.

Integra regarded the woman for a moment before closing the folder with a loud slap. The sudden noise startled Elizabeth into looking up, meeting her cobalt eyes with her lilac ones. She swallowed, this woman was intimidating as all hell.

Sir Integra watched Elizabeth for a moment before continuing.

"You've been a prisoner for many years, abused beyond comprehension."

"Yes...Sir." Elizabeth said softly, it was hard calling her sir, but... It didn't feel right calling her Integra.

"You have no home to go to," Integra stated, sounding blunt as she reached for a cigar and lighting it. Smoke swirled around the blonde as she watched Elizabeth.

"Yes, Sir." _God,_ Elizabeth thought, _I can't tell where this is going. If you're going to send me to prison, do it already!_ She had a feeling that shooting one of Sir Integra's soldiers was going to lead to a small cell with her name on it.

Silence filled the room as she waited for the words. She glanced at Alucard, who had his eyes closed, head leaned back against the wall. He looked like he was sleeping. Elizabeth wasn't sure what the relationship was between this vampire and this woman, but it was strange. He didn't seem very much like a vampire.

As if he heard her thought, Alucard opened his eyes and grinned devilishly at her. All those pointy teeth shining in the soft light of the room. Elizabeth swallowed hard and looked back at Integra.

"My question is simple."

"Sir?" She tilted her head a little, the motion seemed to make Integra still for a moment before a smirk came across her face.

"Would you like to stay here?"

 _Well, THAT certainly wasn't where I thought this was going._ She stared blankly at her.

"Sir?" She said again, bewildered.

"Don't misunderstand me. You will be working for me. I will employ you, train you, house and clothe you. I will make sure you have every tool at your disposal to do your job effectively and efficiently. If you do not make the grade you will be out of here and on your ass before you have time to comprehend the meaning of your time here. Understood?"

Elizabeth frowned at this sudden proposal. "What exactly will I be doing, Sir?"

Integra narrowed her eyes and smirked wider, "Your job duties will vary, but in essence, you'll be exterminating some of the foulest creatures known to man and God. The vampire freaks, ghouls, werewolves and a mass of unholy creatures this organization has defended against for generations."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Alucard, who was presently fiddling with his large handgun. _When the hell did he pull that out? And from where?_ She looked back at Integra.

"Well?"

"I...I don't want to...to be hurt anymore."

Integra raised her eyebrow, her face slipping into a neutral look. _Good going Elizabeth, now you sound like an idiot._

"What I mean to say," she hastily continued, "is I don't want to to a victim anymore." There, more to the point. "I don't want to be...a victim." Elizabeth was staring at her hands, clenching them tightly. Her knuckles were white as she felt the stir of anger. Shooting John gave her a sense of control, she wanted more of that. She wanted control over her life. Over herself.

Integra took a long puff off her cigar, leaning back in her chair.

"Welcome to Hellsing."


	8. Unafraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels a little out of character for Alucard. I wanted to show that while he is a monster, he was once human and is a man. I imagine monsters get confused too.

After the meeting with Sir Integra, Elizabeth was escorted to the infirmary to address her injuries. She insisted that she was fine, after all, she had suffered worse, but after the look Sir Integra gave her, she didn't say another word.

The walk had seemed ungodly long, mostly because every turn that Nathaniel made seemed to bring them to the same hallway they were just in, everything looked the same. Honestly, she couldn't even feel her feet anymore, and what was one more scar among the rest? The slippers were completely ruined now, red and slightly stiff from the blood. However, they still made a slight squishing sound when she walked.

She kept her distance from Nathaniel as they walked. She was a good few feet behind him, a fact that Alucard had found most amusing. She didn't even understand why he was following them in the first place. He wouldn't stop grinning the entire time they were walking, and it was getting on her nerves.

"What?!" Suddenly stopping, she turned to glare up at him. He was extremely tall, way taller than Lawrence had been and taller than Nathaniel still. Her hands started to shake slightly and Elizabeth clenched her fists to stop it. She was not afraid of Alucard, which bugged her and made her fear come on anyway. _How can I be afraid of someone I'm not afraid of, that I should be afraid of?!_ The question was ludicrous, but it didn't change the fact that it was true.

Alucard stepped closer to her, looking down with his blood red eyes. She stiffened, but she didn't move back. She caught the smell of blood, death and the hint of cinnamon. Narrowing her eyes she glared harder, ignoring the tremor that was working its way up her arms.

Nathaniel stopped and watched the two with concern as Elizabeth's glare was met with Alucard's bemused grin, which was becoming more and more deadlier by the second.

"You are incredibly stupid for a human."

The words burned like a fire and Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"And you are an incredible pompous ass for a vampire."

Alucard laughed, _he...laughed?! Damn him!_ Yes, her come back hadn't been that great, but at least she knew he was going to call her stupid. She'd been waiting for it all night. The look every time his eyes were in her direction said it clearly. Hearing it, just made it worse. She stepped closer to him, trying her best at intimidation, but clearly, it wasn't working. Evident in the way he laughed harder.

"If I may, we are close to the infirmary." Nathaniel stepped closer to them as he spoke and the motion made Elizabeth step back quickly, away from Nathaniel and closer to Alucard; bumping into him.

Elizabeth stared wide-eyed at Nathaniel, looking at him like he was going to attack her at any moment. He blinked for a moment and stepped back looking at Alucard then back to Elizabeth. Alucard had stopped laughing and was looking down at Elizabeth curiously. He had unconsciously placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She didn't shy away from his touch and he felt her lean against him slightly. She really was surprising.

Swallowing, Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly to take a few deep breaths, Alucard's scent wrapping around her. It was calming, and she didn't know why. She was thankful that neither of them spoke as she managed to compose herself and calm her racing heart. After a moment, she slowly stepped away from Alucard and nodded to Nathaniel.

"Okay, let's go." Elizabeth kept her face blank as much as possible. What she really wanted to do was have a complete break down in Alucard's arms. He was a vampire, a man, and an irritating ass. But he didn't scare her like Nathaniel did, and he had only taken a step towards her. _Something is wrong with me._ She dared not to glance at Alucard; _seriously, seriously wrong with me._

Nathaniel nodded and turned leading the way again. Nathaniel didn't say a word about what had just happened and she was eternally grateful. Elizabeth made a conscious effort to appear like everything was fine. Alucard however, was eyeing her hands at her sides, white-knuckled and shaking.

* * *

"I'm not putting that on," Elizabeth said softly, her face showed nothing but horror at the hospital gown that had been set down on a bed before her. _No way in hell am I putting that on._

"Come now, you need to be examined. You've been asleep for three days and have suffered...well, suffered." The doctor cleared his throat as he stumbled over his words. He was a kind looking man, his pop belly hanging over his belt buckle. His grey hair was cut short and his glasses made his grey eyes look bigger than they actually were.

She didn't trust him though, nor Nathaniel who by the way, had also insisted it was for her own good. They had both kept a good distance from her. They were on one side of the room and Alucard was with her on the other side, the bed between them. And it wasn't all about trust either, the other huge part is that they would see her. Or more to the point see her scars. The thought was enough to make her cringe.

Silence filled the room, turning into a standoff. _Ugh, why can't he just look at my feet and be done with it?_ Elizabeth still refused to look at Alucard, though she wanted to. She wanted to tell him to make them back off, but pride and shame were keeping her tongue-tied. She also didn't think that he would help her anyway.

Finally, Nathaniel spoke up, "Perhaps, you can just take a look at her feet? Miss Elizabeth has been through a lot today."

The doctor turned towards him and frowned, "But her condition—"

Alucard cut him off stepping forward, "If she doesn't want to be treated, she can just sit and rot like she wants to. Her feet can get infected and fall off. Then she can be stupid, homeless and a cripple." He looked at her when he said that last part, red eyes mocking and face grinning.

"Fuck you Alucard." Her anger was so quick she surprised herself, almost putting her hand up to her mouth but stopping. Elizabeth glared at him instead.

"Is that an invitation?" He sneered down at her. Nathaniel and the doctor looked on, shocked and a little bewildered.

**SMACK!**

Elizabeth slapped Alucard across the face as hard as she could, the pain in her hand was instant and she winced. Holding her hand in her other, she stared at it. The top part of her hand had started to bruise to second she hit him; she wouldn't be surprised if she broke her hand.

Nathaniel cleared his throat a little, "Perhaps we'll give you a moment." He ushered the doctor out of the room, who was looking at Elizabeth like she had grown a second head. She couldn't have agreed more with him, she'd never acted out this much before. Was it because she felt free? Was it because Lawrence was dead? And why only with Alucard? _Ugh, I think I'm broken...no, I know I'm broken._

* * *

Alucard watched Elizabeth as tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. With a resigned look, she stepped forward and grabbed the gown. Unzipping the jacket she shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Her long black hair was still in the intricate braid she had put it in earlier. Though it was a bit lose now and tendrils of it had fallen out, it did nothing to hide the massive scarring on her back. There was no pattern to it, and every mark was made to cause pain.

He ran his eyes over her narrow shoulders, down her slender back to the top of her pants. She was far too skinny and needed to be fed up some. The scars covered almost every inch of her. They were matched by scars on her arms and he knew she had more on her abdomen and chest. All that pale beautiful skin, covered with memories of pain and suffering.

Elizabeth pulled on the hospital gown and struggled a little to tie it. Her motions were somewhat jerky, but she managed. Once it was tied, she slipped off her pants, revealing her legs and more scars. There was an old burn scar on her ankle and he stepped closer to get a better look. It looked like letters...

She'd been branded.

Alucard felt himself sneer, probably that filthy freaks initials. An old practice used to mark property. He felt the stirrings of anger from deep within. If Lawrence hadn't taken his last breath he would have squeezed it out of him with his hands. Before, when he had licked her wounds to heal them he hadn't cared enough to look so closely at her. But she was becoming a fascination to him and he found himself moving closer to her until he was right behind her.

She hadn't moved and her posture was a little tense, but that didn't stop him from leaning down and wrapping his arms around her. He held her close to his chest and for a moment he didn't know what he was doing. He was not one to be moved by the horrors of humans, how they treated others or themselves. But looking at her, at all of her scars was like looking in a mirror.

He felt her relax into him, taking a shuddering breath. He'd held her three times now. And it was becoming familiar. It felt like she fit there like it was right.

"Alucard?" She said hesitantly.

_Why was that? Why did it feel right?_

He didn't answer her, but instead, let her go and stepped away. She turned then and looked at him, confused. He watched her, there was no fear there. How interesting...

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

Elizabeth blinked at him, tilting her head. It was a familiar gesture, one his police girl did often when she was really thinking. He felt himself still, there were a lot of similarities between the two of them.

"You feel like home."

"What?" He stared at her.

"You smell like blood, death, and cinnamon. It makes me feel like I'm home. I don't know why, but I think that's why I'm not afraid of you. I know I should be, I know what you are. But...I'm just not."

Surprised, yet again.


	9. Idiots & Coffins

Sir Integra sat at her desk reviewing documents from the last quarter. The night had been long enough without the paperwork, now it felt like an eternity. Lighting a cigar she leaned back in her chair. The silence was golden, it's what she liked best; though she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was the calm before the storm.

The rebuilding of Hellsing had taken years, and she had to completely replace almost every single one of her people. Betrayal had run deep and it still pained her. The loss of her men had been rough, but Walter...

She growled and snuffed the cigar out with force, attempting to snuff out the memories. Just as she was contemplating retiring for the evening the door to her office swung forward with force as Doctor Hein came in. Nathaniel was hot on his heels, an apologetic look on his face.

"You've got to do something about that creature, I can't do my job if he is going to undermine me like that!"

The man was sweating, red-faced and clearly angry. Integra regarded him a moment before she spoke.

"And what exactly has he done?"

"He directly interfered with my examination of Miss Elizabeth and threatened me!" Doctor Hein threw his hands up in frustration, making his belly jiggle. Integra sighed and looked at Nathaniel for him to elaborate.

Nathaniel stepped forward to stand next to Doctor Hein, "Sir Integra, Alucard took it upon himself to...lick Miss Elizabeth's wounds close."

"He did what?" Integra said incredulously, it was a little-known fact that the saliva from a true vampire could heal. Alucard had told her how he had saved Elizabeth the night he brought her to the manor and she thought that perhaps he was just being a bit nostalgic. However, for him to do it twice, was practically unheard of. Alucard didn't just go around healing humans. What the hell was he doing?

Nathaniel nodded and glanced at Doctor Hein. The man was still red with anger but had shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to control himself.

"He also stated that if another...man touched her, that he would take it upon himself to castrate him and make him eat the offending appendage." Nathaniel looked slightly amused as he spoke, "He then carried Miss Elizabeth downstairs..." He gave Integra a meaningful look.

She could practically feel a migraine starting as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Doctor Hein, you've read her file correct? You know of the abuse that she suffered at the hands of that disgusting excuse for a man before he was even a vampire. She's been physically abused as well as mentally, it's surprising she can even be in the same room with any man. She's also suffered an attack from one of my own men tonight. So you wanting to examine her should have been the last thing you tried to do; as I'm assuming you wanted to look at her overall and not just her feet. Rape victims are different and should be handled with care, surely you know that?"

The doctor paled as Sir Integra spoke, his eyes growing wide for a moment before sighing. His posture was enough of a tell that he hadn't thought of that.

Integra stood, placing her hands on her desk, "As a physician you should have known better, and as for Alucard..." She straightened a smirk tugging on her mouth, "I fully agree with him."

Both men looked at her, Nathaniel a little reserved and Doctor Hein like he'd eaten something sour.

"It's getting late, you are dismissed." She started walking towards the door and Nathaniel quickly stood before it, opening it for her. The rest of the paperwork could wait till tomorrow. Doctor Hein followed them out and sulked away back to his room.

"Sir Integra, about Miss Elizabeth..." Nathaniel began as they walked in the opposite direction towards the bedrooms. "Are you going to leave her in his care tonight? I fear that it may be too frightening down there in the lower level. Especially with Alucard."

Integra stopped and looked at him as she reached her door, "On the contrary, sometimes one needs a monster born of darkness in order to battle the demons we hold on to. I can think of no place better. And experience has taught me that if Alucard takes interest in someone, it will be a cold day in hell before he lets them go."

* * *

"A coffin? You really sleep in a coffin?" Elizabeth eyed the large steel grey box curiously. "I thought that was just a myth."

"Not everything you read in books is accurate."

Elizabeth really had no idea what she was doing in this dark, stone-walled room. Alucard was acting, weird. She didn't really have a better name for it, just weird. He'd hugged her and honestly, it was shocking and good at the same time. Neither one of them had addressed it.

While they had talked in the infirmary he had picked her up and placed her on the bed, carefully removing her blood-soaked slippers. She had protested, but he held her ankle firmly and began licking the bottoms of her feet. It tickled like mad, but only lasted a few moments. Nathaniel and the doctor had come back in while she had been laughing. They were completely shocked at the position the two of them were in.

She'd been startled by their sudden appearance and tried to cover her legs with her hospital gown, the panic coming on in full force. At that moment Alucard had wrapped her up in his red duster and picked her up, holding her like he had when she first arrived. She was thankful at how big his duster was, it covered her completely and enveloped her with his scent. So calming...

He'd said something to them in passing, but she hadn't caught it. She was distracted by her sudden panic and Alucard's arms. She was struck once again by how strong they were. She snuggled against him, her brain running a mile a minute as she did. The next thing she knew, he had carried her into a dungeon-like room with a coffin.

Soft light cast long shadows on the walls from a nearby lamp as he had set her down on her feet, his red duster still around her shoulders. She noticed a table with a single chair and a bucket with ice in it...odd.

She gripped the duster with her hands and realized that the hand she had slapped Alucard with didn't hurt anymore. Looking at it, she couldn't see the bruise that had formed anymore. She moved her hand, making a fist and then wiggling her fingers. _Okay, now I'm curious..._

"Before you ask, vampire saliva has healing properties, but only for true Nosferatu. Vampire freaks cannot heal." Alucard sat in the chair and crossed his legs as he watched her.

_Well, that explains a lot, but still not what I'm doing in this room._

Elizabeth fidgeted with the lapel of his duster, "Why did you bring me here?"

Alucard regarded her for a moment, "you said before that you didn't want to be a victim anymore."

"Yes..." She swallowed.

Suddenly he was standing in front of her and she hadn't seen him move. Startled she backed up looking up at him with wide lilac eyes. A wicked grin enveloped his face as he saw a spark of her fear. He stepped forward, slowly and deliberately. She kept backing up and he followed.

"Alucard...?" She was starting to panic, her heart was pounding so hard it was starting to hurt.

"I think you are afraid of me," he leaned down towards her face once her back hit the wall. His eyes were deadly as he slapped his hand next to her head with enough force to make dirt fall from the ceiling. Elizabeth stared at him, her whole body shaking as she tried desperately to control her breathing.

"And I think you will always be a victim, despite how much you don't want to be. It's too ingrained in your mind and you're going to continue to suffer because of it."

Those words were like a slap in the face, and Elizabeth felt her body tense from the pain of them. Gripping his duster closer around her, she stared at his glowing red eyes. She wasn't sure how long they stared at each other but it felt like time stopped.

Alucard leaned in towards her ear and whispered, the low base of his voice seeming to echo inside of her.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to give you control over your fear. I won't lie, you're going to hate me after this if you didn't before." His voice sounded seductive and it made her look at him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye in turn. While is voice sounded seductive, his eyes weren't. They were serious and held some emotion she couldn't place.

A moment later, Elizabeth started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please comment if you can, I love feedback (good or bad).


	10. Control

The darkness was complete and absolute. There had only ever been darkness, the sun was a bedtime story told to children. How Elizabeth had ever believed in the sun and its warmth, she didn't know. The darkness was cold, terrifying; holding nothing dear to it and smothering everything.

She couldn't breathe in the blackness that surrounded her. She tried to scream, to claw her way out, but it was useless.

_I'm dying..._

It was a fleeting thought, one that brought her fear to the surface in full blown panic. The horror of everything that had happened to her, she relived again. Every cut, every bruise...every last sexual assault on her body since she was nine. All that pain seared into her flesh for the rest of her life.

Lawrence beating her almost to death the first time she had run away.

The brand he burned into or ankle as he laughed, telling her she was his personal property.

Every time he made her perform some sexual act that left her feeling dirty, disgusting and...broken.

He'd cut her skin all over her body, "Don't worry my sweet Elizabeth, you'll never have to worry about anyone touching you again. I'll be the only one who will want you."

He'd raped the girl who she had attempted to save right in front her, she could nothing as she was bound and gagged. She had watched in horror, screamed as loudly as she could until she couldn't breathe. And when he was done the man he'd sold the girl to took her away. The look in the girl's eyes was more than she could bear. She hadn't kidnapped her, she'd killed her. Elizabeth barely felt the pain from the beating she received to her it wasn't enough for what she had done to the girl.

So many, many, many scars...body and soul.

Elizabeth felt the icy tears stain her cheeks as all of that pain was re-lived. She screamed in anger as hard as she could and the darkness swallowed it, ate it up and grew. It had a weight to it, a presence. And when she finally stopped trying to claw her way out of the obsidian night, red eyes stared at her. Many, many red eyes opened and watched. Those eyes saw everything, she could feel it.

It regarded her pain, her fear, her suffering with indifference. But her hatred, it fed on. It fed on the hatred and the eyes glowed.

_Those eyes..._

She hated those eyes, she wanted to claw them and scratch them out.

_Don't look at me! Stop looking at me!_

They'd seen how broken she was, seen the shell of what she thought she was. Seen that she couldn't remember who she was anymore. Seen that she was empty.

Broken... Discarded... Unwanted... Prisoner...

The eyes blinked once before coming closer. She felt all the horror those eyes had seen. The dark, oppressiveness of their knowledge they had learned and it was all learned with pain. From that pain, hatred was born and hatred fueled its revenge. Fear would kill you and kill those you cared about. Fear could be used against you...

But hatred, rage, anger... These were weapons, tools even, that was the unwavering and ultimate truth. It made others fear you and that was power.

Elizabeth stared at the eyes as they bore their truth into her. Her fear washed away, the pain was erased and the panic that she had been dying drifted off into nothingness.

Hatred was power.

Power was control.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, the scars that she tried to hide would be for all to see. She would never be afraid again. She would hold onto the memories, never forgetting their significance.

_Never..._

_Ever..._

_Again..._


	11. Pillow Talk

Feather light touches traced along the scars of her back. They were gentle, almost tender. They traced the long jagged lines and the shorter thin ones. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath. The smell of blood and cinnamon surrounded her like a warm blanket and she felt peaceful. For the first time, she didn't wake up afraid, panicked and scared. It was...

She didn't even know the word.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at the inside of a coffin. Looking up, the lid wasn't closed, but the lining on the inside was a deep red and the bed inside was soft and comfortable.

_Who knew coffins were so nice?_

The soft touches along her back brought her back out of her thoughts and she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she looked behind her to see Alucard.

He gently touched her back with gloved fingertips and was completely engrossed in her scars. His eyes were unfocused, black hair framing his pale face, which was completely blank. She watched him, realizing that he hadn't noticed her move. It seemed that though he was awake, he was somewhere else.

Elizabeth continued to watch him a few moments more. His features were so striking, so strong but they only added to his handsomeness, not taking anything away from him. Her eyes drifted down and she noticed that his tie was gone and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. She felt a wave of emotion, but couldn't place it. It wasn't fear, she knew that much. But it was close to that, a fluttering kind of feeling.

Just as she was trying to figure out this emotion, Alucard spoke startling her into looking back up at him.

"See something interesting?" He was back from where ever his thoughts had drifted, completely focused on her now, not just the scars.

"N-no." She sounded weird, _ugh what is wrong with me?_ Slowly she became aware of the fact that they were pressed up against each other in what she assumed was Alucard's coffin. Alucard had moved his hand from tracing her back to slip around her waist. She blinked at him as her face started to flush, _what the hell...?!_

Alucard smirked and the overall look was very male, almost predatory. It was very...him. Elizabeth felt her heart start to pound, but it wasn't from panic or fear. She didn't know what it was. It was new and a bit riveting. As her heart sped up, she felt him pull her closer so she was pressed up against him more. His long legs slipped around hers and while she normally would panic at the sensation of feeling restrained, this didn't feel like that. It felt more like a movement of comfort. _Cuddling maybe?_

"Well, it seems you have control over yourself now." He grinned then, showing only a hint of teeth.

"Did you... Did you do that to me? Take me to that dark place? With the eyes?" She stared at him, her heartbeat starting to slow, of which she was thankful.

Alucard stared back, his grin had disappeared and his face was serious.

"Yes. I did."

"Why?"

"Because you are incredibly stupid."

She frowned at him, "You said that before. But that doesn't explain why you took me there or why you did what you did. I'm not even sure what you did. Or where it is you took me."

Alucard was silent and she thought he wouldn't answer her. She sighed and closed her eyes turning her head back, facing away from him.

"I can't explain it, and if I did you wouldn't understand. You are human." His voice was soft as he spoke, his hand around her waist loosened and began running up and down her side over her hospital gown. Just like before, his touch was light. Soothing.

Against her will, she felt herself close her eyes at his touch. Her heart had started to pick up again. Sweet and fluttering. _What is this feeling?_

Alucard's hand stilled for a moment before he went back to his motions. Fingertips slowly becoming his enter hand as he started to massage her side, down to her hip. He silently cursed his gloved hands, he wanted to touch her more. He kept his motions even. Though, if he was honest with himself, pressing her harder up against him probably wasn't the smartest thing. He tried to focus.

"You are surprising. In so many ways, and I find myself fascinated by you. You remind me of what I once was and who I lost." His words sounded distant.

"Who you lost?" Elizabeth didn't look at him, but she was surprised. He was always a sarcastic, sadistic ass. But he was being honest and she was waiting for him to shut down once he realized what he was doing. _Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing_.

Alucard's hand stopped moving, and for a moment she didn't breathe. Elizabeth felt suddenly that she shouldn't have asked.

"Alucard?"

Slowly Elizabeth noticed there was a red light inside the coffin, looking down at his hand she realized that the red light was coming from his gloves. The redness of the seal glowed brighter. Alucard stiffened and snatched his hand away like he'd been burned.

"Alucard?!" She sat up and looked at him, he was holding his hands in a tight fist and sweat appeared on his forehead.

"What's going on? Are you alright?!" Blood started seeping through the white gloves, soaking into them and dripping on his shirt. His jaw had opened way past what it should, revealing long fangs. Elizabeth cupped his face in her hands, he wasn't breathing or moving.

"Alucard?! What's happening?!"

**BAM!**

Elizabeth jumped as she turned toward the door where the sound had come from. Sir Integra stood in the doorway with Nathaniel behind her. Nathaniel didn't look directly at her, a sad look on his face. Sir Integra on the other hand, glared at her with the force of a thousand suns. She felt pale and slowly removed her hands from Alucard. It felt dangerous to take her eyes off Sir Integra.

"I would appreciate it," Sir Integra spat in a cold voice, "if you would remove yourself from this room Elizabeth. You are not to come down here again. Nathaniel will show you to your room."

At her words, Nathaniel stepped forward, still not looking at her or anyone in the room. Elizabeth felt her stomach drop, something bad was going to happen. She wasn't afraid though, which was...curious. Her emotions were a mess and she couldn't seem to work through them as she stood up, wrapping the hospital gown around herself and tying it. She didn't bother to attempt to hide her scars, she didn't feel the need to now.

She hesitated _. That's right. There's no need to hide anymore_.

Sir Integra eyed Elizabeth with a stern look that could have melted iron as she walked over and stood in front of Nathaniel, just an arm's length away. He looked at her then, shocked. He glanced at Sir Integra who raised her brow at him before he managed to regain his composure.

"This way Miss Elizabeth." He cleared his throat and stepped aside for her, hand extended towards the door.

She took one last look towards the coffin where Alucard laid, still unmoving as the seals on his gloves burned with their bright red light.

"You are to stay in your room for the time being." Sir Integra looked away from Elizabeth and after a moment, Elizabeth stepped out of the room with Nathaniel closing the door behind them.


	12. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to those who commented and left kudos!!! It really helps to have feed back. I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Integra listened for a moment as the echo of footsteps slowly disappeared. Once she knew they were gone, she walked over to the coffin and looked down. The seals burned brightly with power as Alucard was completely held immobile. Even though he was held there, his eyes were glowing with hatred.

Integra sighed and walked away grabbing the only chair and sitting down. She pulled out a cigar from the small case she had tucked in her inside pocket. After lighting it, she crossed her legs and blew the smoke out slowly.

"Protocol 3, code: Red."

Integra waited as the seals on Alucard’s gloves flickered a few times before beginning to dim. It only took a few moments for him to start to move. He jerked sitting up, long limbs propping him into a crouch inside the coffin. Alucard’s mouth was fully extended, baring fangs wicked like a snake. His arms shook from gripping the sides of the coffin as angry red eyes watched Integra with hunger and violence. It was a look she knew all too well.

“Alucard, the more you fight the harder this is going to be.” She took another puff on her cigar as she watched. He slowly, almost painfully jerked forward. His blood soaked gloves hit the ground with a loud splat.

As he approached her on all fours, Alucard’s hair has become longer and shifted from black to white. His arms and legs became longer. The clothes he wore fell off him in strips as a black heavy duty leather straight jacket with matching pants were made visible. Hundreds of leather straps with buckles dragged in long lines behind him leaving traces in the dust. Bloody handprints covered the ground as he came forward.

Alucard stopped just before he reached Integra’s legs that were crossed at the knee. His limbs had grown so long he was still on all fours, able to meet her at eye level. There was no sound that escaped him and not one breath had been taken. His eyes had sunken in slightly, glowing harshly with an inner light that mimicked the seals on his gloves. Slowly he closed his mouth and opened it again, a chomping motion that let his teeth graze against his skin. A promise of violence at being controlled to such an extent.

Integra registered the hatred in his eyes as well as the pain hinted there. She didn’t want to do this, but it had to be done. It was the only way to get through to Alucard; to make sure the same mistakes were not repeated and that he understood. She would have to be as clear as possible. She didn’t want to see another girl become what Seras had, or another friend betray them like Walter had. The horrible pain at losing them both had cut too deep for it to ever heal. She simply could not tolerate history repeating itself again. The only thing, the only sure thing—was Alucard. She wanted him to understand that she trusted him completely with herself: mind, body, and soul. But she couldn’t trust him to do the right thing when it came to others. He was selfish at his core and if he wanted something bad enough, he’d damn the consequences and destroy everything. 

She took a deep puff of her cigar and let it out with a sigh, it circled in the space between them.

“Alucard, what are you doing? You bring home a girl from an orphanage who has been so severely abused that I can’t even imagine how she is still living, let alone able to function at all mentally. She’s gentle and yet when pushed, she’s violent. I can’t ignore how similar to Seras she is. You’re playing a dangerous game and it’s going to end up the same way it did last time.”

While Integra spoke, the buckles hanging from Alucard’s jacket and pants slowly came forward and started wrapping around the legs of the chair and her legs. She ignored the buckles and continued to look into Alucard’s eyes. Some of the fire had died out of them, but not enough. She took another puff of her cigar before snuffing it out on the armrest.

“I don’t think you realize what you are doing, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are doing it. I can tell you’ve already shown her a small piece of your soul. And while I’m surprised that she didn’t go insane and try to kill you when you were done, you need to stop and think. You’ve been acting strange and I can tell that she doesn’t understand what any of it means. However, I know you do.

Alucard, you cannot turn this woman, you know that don’t you?”

The light in the room dimmed slightly as Alucard’s limbs started to shake. He leaned closer towards Integra’s face, jaws slowly chomping as his eyes burned with rage. The leather straps continued to snake their way up her body and around the chair, but they were unable to squeeze any harder than a gentle handshake. Alucard’s white hair started to float around him, it was well past his waist now as it came forward stopping just in front of Integra’s face.

“You’re going to be punished Alucard. You’ve left me no choice in the matter and I want you to reflect on the why of it. You’re treading dangerous ground trying to attach yourself to her. It is only going to cause more suffering, for everyone. You cannot be selfish and you cannot disobey your orders. I ordered you not to make another fledging, and attempting to even try—especially with Elizabeth, is still going against my order. You know there is only one outcome from that. A bullet to the brain.”

She let those words seep into Alucard, they had started out reasonable but the longer she talked the more pissed off she was getting. Integra took a moment to calm herself as the straps and buckles stayed wrapped around her. Long tendrils of his hair came forward and slid around her neck slowly. She knew if she had lowered the code level below Red, she would have been dead by now. Hell, he might have let her finish, but she doubted it.

“Alucard, you are to be incarcerated for the next six months with no blood. You will not have any contact with Elizabeth Catherine Leonard until I deem it is reasonable to do so. That contact will be determined at a later date. You will reflect on your actions, Alucard. If you attempt to make her into your fledging I will send her far away in order to protect her. That girl has suffered enough in this life, she does not need to die now because of your selfishness.”

The buckles, straps, and hair all stopped moving. Integra was almost completely covered in the leather straps from ankle to shoulder, her neck wrapped with long white hair as soft as silk. Alucard stared at Integra, almost blankly. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking back into his glowing, sunken orbs.

“Protocol 1, Code: Black” She whispered softly.

Suddenly the buckles, straps, and hair unwound from Integra’s body and withdrew. Alucard’s face was barely human looking now as he stood up straight. His long arms and legs made him too tall and his head bent forward hovering over Integra.

As the buckles and straps wrapped around him, his height descended bringing him back to his normal height. The straps pulled his arms behind his back in an almost cruel way. Buckling themselves tightly. They crisscrossed and wound their way down his legs and when they reached the floor he was drawn back into his coffin by an unknown force. 

Integra stood and walked over to the coffin placing her hand on its open lid. Looking down, she took in Alucard’s unhinged eyes, all the while his jaw slowly opening and closing. There would be Hell to pay for this level of control, Integra knew that. But she hoped in even a small way that Alucard could see what he was doing. Without a word, she slammed the coffin lid down with a deafening bang. 

Silence descended into the room and it reminded Integra of her first time down here in this lower level as she began walking towards the door. All those years ago, times had not changed...just a girl and her monster.

Pulling the door open, she took one last look Alucard’s closed coffin before shutting the door behind her with a soft click.


	13. A Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this took longer than I expected. Life gets busy! Enjoy!

Nathaniel took Elizabeth back to the room she woke up in. She was surprised to find that the sun was out, an old antique clock read that it was ten in the morning.

He motioned to a pile of clothes on her bed as he spoke, "I've taken the liberty of bringing a few different styles of clothing for you to choose from. Later we can discuss what you like and what you don't, but I figured this way you could get out of the hospital gown and into something more comfortable." Nathaniel was completely focused on looking her in the eyes and not down at her legs or arms.

She smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Nathaniel nodded and motioned to a door to the far left. "The bathroom is behind there. Sir Integra will be in later to speak with you."

Elizabeth nodded and made she made her way to the pile of clothes to look through them. As she was looking Nathaniel cleared his throat, "May I ask you a question, Miss Elizabeth?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"You seem different. Before you seemed afraid and very conscious of yourself. It seemed you had a rather serious psychosis if you'll pardon me saying so."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, trying put it into words.

"I was afraid. Of you, of other men, of what had happened. Years of abuse told me to run, to try no matter what to get away. Especially once Sir Integra made it clear she didn't want me here that first night. But, all that fear, the panic, the abuse; wanting no one to see how destroyed I was. How hollow I've become. It doesn't matter anymore. There are things that are more evil and vicious than what I've been through."

"Did he hurt you?" Nathaniel's voice sounded a little awkward, almost strained.

Blinking and shook her head, "No, not at all. He helped me. Saved me. I don't hate him, though he said I would. It's actually a relief to hold a conversation and not be controlled by my fear."

"You don't hate him? I'm sure that whatever he did to you was pretty drastic considering how you are now. I don't know if you are aware, but you've been down there for days. Sir Integra had to activate the control seals in order to find out where you were."

Elizabeth stared at Nathaniel hard.

_Days?_

"I've been down there for days? How many days?"

"Almost a week."

"A week..." Elizabeth felt her head get a little dizzy as she gripped the bedpost for support.

_Oh my god, I've lost over a week with being out for three days before._

Swallowing, she took a deep breath, trying to regain her composer from the initial shock.

"No wonder why Sir Integra was pissed off."

Nathaniel smiled meekly, "Yes. Well, I thought you knew how long you had been down there. But, it seems you didn't. I'm truly sorry for the shock of it."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled back at Nathaniel, "Well, thank you for telling me."

Nathaniel nodded and turned to leave, just before he reached the door he turned back to look at Elizabeth with gentle eyes. "I'm glad you are alright, Miss Elizabeth."

Then he was gone, the door shutting softly behind him and Elizabeth wondering about the look in his eyes.

* * *

 

The water was hot and seemed to wash away the grit from her previous excursions, physical and mental. Her thoughts drifted over the conversation she had with Alucard and the truth the darkness had shown her. It was all very...surreal the more she thought about it. And the time lapse was enough to make her head spin. It only felt like she was in the darkness for a short time. Not days, as Nathaniel had said.

After she dried herself and brushed her hair out, she looked through the clothes finding a simple black t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. She was never allowed to wear anything but dresses with Lawrence. And her previous adversity to people seeing her scars had never made her feel the need to try and fight it. It was easier to hide her body with long sleeved dresses.

As Elizabeth changed she realized that where the painful emotions had been associated with her scars before, was simply a hole. It was a relief like a giant weight had been lifted. She felt light and for the first time, like an actual human.

_All of those years of abuse and terror, who would have thought a vampire would make all that go away._

Elizabeth bit her lip as she sat on the end of the bed and braided her hair in a long French braid down her back. Her thoughts drifted over their conversation in his coffin. The way he touched her, the way he felt like home. The way she thought a home should feel anyway. Now that she wasn't in his presence she felt...lonely. More lonely than when she was being a used by Lawrence.

Being away from him made her heartache and she gently gripped her shirt over her heart. All these strange emotions she hadn't felt before we're getting all mixed together and she didn't understand them. The thought of Alucard touching her, holding her, even looking at her made her feel—

There was a knock at her door and a moment later it swung inward, Sir Integra walked in and without looking at him, spoke to Nathaniel who was behind her.

"That will be all, for now, Nathaniel, you are dismissed."

He bowed slightly and closed the door behind her, but not before glancing at Elizabeth.

Standing up from the bed she stood before Sir Integra. Sir Integra's eyes took her in, in one brief moment and then walked over to a nearby table with two chairs in the corner of the room. After she settled she motioned for Elizabeth to take a seat.

Elizabeth sat down across from Sir Integra with her hands in her lap as she waited for her to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"I would like you to tell me about what happened after you left my office. Do not leave anything out and do not lie." Sir Integra's voice was sharp as she spoke.

"Alright..."

Elizabeth explained everything in as much detail as she could. From Alucard hugging her in the infirmary, healing her wounds, and the dark place she had been taken. She explained in lesser detail about the truth she had learned, feeling that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to talk too much about the place. She wasn't even sure where the hell he had taken her in the first place. She also explained how she felt afterward, and her waking up in Alucard's coffin.

As she got to the last part, she felt her face flush a little as she remembered his hands tracing along her back. Following all those scars to their end. She could feel her heart do a flip, but again she didn't know what the feeling was. She left out her jumbled emotions about Alucard. She wanted to keep those to herself so she could figure out what they meant. She did her best to push the feelings down and finish explaining.

When she did, Sir Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. She puffed on it for a few moments as she watched Elizabeth with calculating cobalt blue eyes.

"I'm going to ask you a personal question, and I want you to answer me. But before I do, I want to make you aware that I've read your file and all of Lawrence James' notes of your encounters."

Elizabeth swallowed a little, her mouth dry, she didn't know he kept notes on what he did to her.

_That filthy fucking bastard..._

The rage that swelled up was sharp and quick and she felt her hands pull at the hem of her shorts, white-knuckled. Elizabeth glared for a moment at the table in front of her before nodding, "What's your question, Sir?"

Sir Integra puffed on her cigar as she watched Elizabeth's reaction for a moment.

"Are you a virgin?"


	14. Explanations

Elizabeth stared at Sir Integra, who was meeting her stare with intensity.

"Sir?"

Sir Integra took a long puff off her cigar, tapping the ashes into an ashtray on a side table next to her chair. Placing her elbows on the table, she cupped her hands in front of her mouth, never once taking her eyes off Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt her face flush all the way to her ears, anger quick on its heels.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Answer the question. There's a very good reason why I want to know."

She let out an angry puff, and couldn't stop the glare she gave Sir Integra.

"If you're asking if I've had sexual intercourse the answer is no. So in that sense, I am. Lawrence got more arousal from cutting me and beating me than performing the actual act. He wasn't above rape, but he always found it more gratifying to make me bleed. So, yes, I am a virgin, why do you want to know such a thing?"

Her voice was shaking with anger and her nails started to dig into her knees under the table a little. The pain felt good in a way, distracting her from her anger at being asked such a question.

Sir Integra sighed softly and closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking at Elizabeth, somewhat reserved.

"It's as I've thought," she took another puff of her cigar before continuing, "idiot."

"Sir?" Elizabeth said, confusion pulling her away from her anger.

"Let me explain, and do not misunderstand, I'm not telling you this information so you act on it. I want you to simply recover from your past history, the best that you can. I believe you will become an asset to me in the future. Do not think that you can completely understand the situation, because it's too complicated. What I am to tell you will stay in this room and you are never to speak about it to any other soul, are we clear?" Sir Integra held Elizabeth's gaze with complete authority.

She nodded, "Yes, Sir Integra."

_What could she possibly be talking about?_

Sir Integra puffed once more on her cigar before continuing.

"Several years ago, on a mission to eradicate a vampire freak in the village of Cheddar, Alucard saved a young woman named Seras Victoria. In order to do so, he turned her into a fledgling, a child of the night, a vampire. She was metaphysically bound to Alucard as a servant, but not in the same sense as ghouls, those are slaves. People who are not virgins who are bitten by a vampire. You've seen them up close yourself."

Elizabeth swallowed, _the children and other older ones, the mistress...were ghouls._

"Seras Victoria came under Hellsing employment, with my reservations. We exist, after all, to exterminate the creatures of darkness that plague mankind. However, she stubbornly hung onto her humanity, even with Alucard's brusque nature. I hate to admit this, but they balanced each other perfectly. Alucard is viscous, lethal and holds very little respect for mankind in general. Seras was the opposite of that, but as she grew into her vampire powers, she became a very lethal vampire in her own right."

Sir Integra took one last puff on her cigar before snuffing it out in the ashtray.

"We inevitably came under attack and were betrayed by one of our own. Walter Dornez, who was the family butler, my confidant, and known as the Angel of Death; betrayed us and it cost Seras her life in the war against Millenium. All of my men, minus a few, perished as well as Walter."

Sir Integra crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair as she gazed Elizabeth.

"That is horrible Sir, but what does that have to do with me?" Elizabeth asked she felt that the main point was missing from this story as she frowned slightly.

Sir Integra smirked, "I believe that Alucard was affected in some way when Seras was killed. They were...close. He was looking for a companion, a partner so to speak and she was that and more I believe. I think Alucard is trying to fill a hole that he doesn't know is there. I have forbidden him to make any more fledglings while I'm still alive. However, this has not stopped him from subconsciously trying to do so. I believe Alucard is attempting to turn you into a vampire while trying to follow my order."

Silence descended between the two as they stared at one another. Elizabeth stared hard at Sir Integra, before swallowing loudly.

"Can he do that? I mean, why would he want to? I don't think I'd make a very good vampire."

Sir Integra chuckled then, "I tell you that the root of all vampires wants to make you into a vampire, and your response is you don't think you'd make a very good one?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked away, _okay put it like that and it does sound stupid._

For a brief moment, Elizabeth could almost hear Alucard call her stupid. She gave herself a mental shake and looked at Sir Integra.

Sir Integra held smirked and shook her head, "You and Seras have a lot of common traits. If I can see it, I know Alucard can. Being as you are, you need to be careful. You are a virgin and as such if Alucard learns of it, I believe he will turn you into a vampire to fill the hole Seras left. You must not let anyone know either. Alucard has ways of finding out information and can easily hide anywhere he wishes."

"Sir, forgive me, but then is it safe to talk about this now?"

"I've taken necessary precautions to ensure that this conversation stays in this room."

Elizabeth blinked, surprised. _If Alucard is so strong and the original vampire of all vampires, how could she make sure Alucard wasn't listening in on us?_

In seeing Elizabeth's confusion, Sir Integra shook her head. "That is not a conversation for right now. Right now, I'd like to discuss your employment more thoroughly."

Elizabeth sat a little straighter, as she listened.

"Later today you will be meeting with Captain Edward. You will be starting his personal training regiment. When he is satisfied with you, you will then move on to artillery. I want you to be a fully active soldier in three months. And in the following three months after that, I will be sending you out into the field.

Knowing all that I have told you, I want to be clear Elizabeth. Being human, you could die on a mission, be turned into a ghoul or have worse done to you. In fact, it is highly likely as you have no combat experience. This is your last chance to back out and live a free life, a happier one with no more pain. No longer being a victim, as you've put it. Do you still wish to be part of Hellsing?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and really thought about it, her mind racing through everything that had happened. A lot of it was jumbled into an emotional mess that she didn't really understand, but... Alucard's beautiful face and deep red eyes kept flashing through all of those memories. She felt drawn to him, and even though Sir Integra warned her, she felt that she needed to stay here.

She looked at Sir Integra with conviction as she spoke, "I would like to stay here Sir."

Sir Integra nodded and stood, "One more thing, now that you are going to officially be part of this organization. You are not to be alone with Alucard, ever. If you feel in danger in any way or if he attempts to bite you, you are to come to me immediately. Understood?"

Elizabeth stood and nodded to Sir Integra, a little surprised. "Yes, Sir. But, I don't think he would hurt me, he's only ever helped me."

Sir Integra regarded her for a moment, taking in her lilac eyes, ebony hair, fair white and heavily scarred skin. Deep down, she had a gut feeling that regardless of what she did history was going to repeat itself. She sincerely hoped Alucard's isolation would make him see there was no happy ending to be had with her.

"Vampires do not help Elizabeth, they kill. Never forget that truth. Alucard is no different. If given the chance he will take your life, purely because he wants to."

With that, Sir Integra left the room, the subtle smell of cigar smoke hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! Please comment if you can, and thanks to those who did and those who left kudos. ^_^


	15. Not A Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the likes and hits! Please comment if you can. I love hearing from you!

Elizabeth was standing as straight as she could, shoulders back and chin up. The hot summer heat was beating down on her and she felt her whole body break out in sweat. She'd run as far as her legs could carry her, which she had thought was miles, only turned out to be less than half of one. Her stamina was not improving.

Covered in dirt from head to toe and a few scrapes that were bleeding, she felt like she was never going to fit in.

A month had passed since starting her combat training and so far all she had managed to do was get a lot of leering looks from the other men, a lot of cuts, bruises, and a sprained ankle. Captain Edwards was not one to tolerate failure, woman or not.

"Miss Leonard, if you wish to continue being part of this troop you best pull your act together. Being a woman you should know your strengths and your weaknesses. Like running a kitchen. Now move your ass and run it again."

Elizabeth held back her glare and took off running. She was to run the entire length of the grounds, a two-mile stretch, and then run through a complicated obstacle course. The more she ran it, the more pissed off she got when she failed. The first time had been a disaster.

_All those times running from Lawrence, you'd think I'd be better at this._

She ran harder, trying to increase her speed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

_Why the fuck am I even doing this!?_

She knew why it was because she couldn't leave Alucard. In the weeks that she'd been training, she had found out about his punishment. Not the specific details, only that he'd been confined. Elizabeth had been angry and stormed into Sir Integra's office asking why.

The conversation did not go well, and since then she hadn't seen Sir Integra at all. She had attempted to look for the stairwell leading to the lower level, but she was never able to find it. Nathaniel had caught her on one such occasion and despite his loyalties to Sir Integra, hadn't informed her.

Elizabeth breathed the fire out of her lungs, desperately trying to keep her pace. She was timed every single attempt and was positive it was impossible.

Suddenly her foot caught and she fell forward hitting the gravel dirt path hard. She yelled in frustration and smacked the ground with her hand. The semi road rash on her forearms was already beginning to bleed.

"Fucking bastard!" She screamed.

The rumble of a truck engine approached and Captain Edwards got out. He was a tall man, every single bit of his DNA was born, bred and breathed military. He looked over her, hands behind his back and a pissed off look on his face.

"Get the hell up and out of my sight Leonard, you're done here."

Rage fueled her as she pushed off the ground and got in his face. Damn the consequences. She'd listened to every order, ran the obstacle course thousands of times and she'd had enough.

"I've had enough of your goddamned righteousness you military bastard!"

He got right back in her face, making every part of his height intimidate her. "What did you say?" His voice was deadly and Elizabeth merely sneered at him.

She'd slowly noticed over the last couple of weeks that her demeanor had changed. She was very quick to temper and she really was not scared...of anything. While she was relieved to be free of her fear, she didn't know what to do about the rage that was left behind. She could barely control herself anymore. She wanted to ask Alucard, but it was hopeless.

"You fucking heard me."

"You stupid, penniless whore. If you think you can take me—"

Elizabeth felt something snap inside her and she lunged at Captain Edwards, knocking him to the ground. She felt a surge of strength as she started to punch him repeatedly in the face. Elizabeth felt the crunch of his nose breaking and it was one of the most satisfying sounds in the world.

Her petite frame was no match though and he quickly had her off of him and pinned to the ground. Captain Edwards held her down, pressing her face into the gravel.

"Get the fuck off me you goddamned son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed as she tried to free her arms. Her vision had faded to red and nothing else mattered.

 

Another roar of a truck engine approached but Elizabeth barely registered it, still trying to free herself. A few moments later there was a commotion and she felt a plastic zip strip tighten around her wrists. Large hands picked her up allowing her to see some other men had come to assist their captain.

"You think this is going to stop me from kicking your ass?! You stupid old bastard!" Her eyes landing on Captain Edwards as he held a handkerchief to his nose, already steeped in blood.

"Jesus, this bitch is crazy." Said one of the men holding her.

"Got that right, what the hell set her off?" Said another on her other side.

Elizabeth felt the laugh bubble up, and though deep in her mind she knew something wasn't right, she felt herself look at the man to her right and head but him as had as she could. The pain that blossomed was barely there as his nose shattered in another satisfying crunch.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed, in a fit of anger he cocked his fist back and punched Elizabeth hard in the face. There was a blissful moment of falling before everything went black.

* * *

The darkness was peaceful.

Elizabeth felt like she had finally come home. She was safe, warm and a feeling of contentment surrounded her. She wanted that feeling to never go away.

The darkness shifted slightly, becoming weighted. Sensing something in the darkness Elizabeth found herself searching for the presence she knew was there.

It seemed to elude her though. The more desperately she searched the farther away it seemed to get. She was incredibly frustrated and screamed at the darkness.

_Don't you run away from me! Don't leave me alone now! Why?! Why?!_

The presence moved farther away still. Her whole body ached right down to her bones. She felt like she would die if left there alone.

_Please... Please don't go..._

Her voice was shaking so hard she barely got the words out.

She felt the presence stop and regard her for a moment. Elizabeth reached out with her hand, searching the darkness once more for the presence.

_Please, I need you... I..._

The darkness became more fuller and the presence was now merely a fingertips touch away. It waited expectantly for something.

_I need you, please don't leave me... I want you... Please..._

Elizabeth felt a gloved hand lace gently around her wrist and pull her into a broad chest. The scent of blood, death, and cinnamon surrounding her like a blanket. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in deeply, letting it settle into her.

A gloved hand caressed and tilted her chin upwards towards deep red eyes. Cool breath tickled her ear as she was held captivated by those eyes.

"You're nothing like a rose, more of a Lily."

A cool tongue licked her neck, making her gasp softly.

"Sweet."

A gloved hand caressed her cheek, delicately.

"Soft."

Sharp teeth brushed against her collarbone, sending shivers down her whole body.

"And poisonous if consumed..."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips before a sharp piercing sensation latched onto her neck, making her scream.

* * *

Jolting awake, she sat up still screaming. After a moment she realized she was in the infirmary. Panting she looked around frantically before her eyes landed on Sir Integra at the foot of her bed.

Her arms were crossed over a crisp masculine deep green suit. Her face was set in a hard line as she watched Elizabeth with reserved cobalt eyes, behind round lenses.

"Sir..." Elizabeth swallowed and the pain in her face, blossomed, making her wince. She touched her cheek, feeling the hard welt there. Looking down she realized her arms were bandaged and she had slight bruises on her wrists from the zip strip, now removed. She was still wearing her clothes from earlier, but they were extremely dirty and a little bloody.

She looked at Sir Integra again, it had been several weeks since she last saw the woman.

_She's probably going to kick me out of here now. Fuck, what am I gonna do? What can I say?_

Looking at her, Elizabeth sighed in defeat. There really wasn't anything she could say. First, she shot one of her men and now she had attacked the Captain of her soldiers.

Sir Integra raised a brow, silent for a few moments more before she finally spoke.

"Congratulations Elizabeth. You have just graduated and are ready to move onto artillery."

"What?"

Sir Integra smirked and left behind a very shocked; very confused, Elizabeth.


	16. Artillery

Loud gunfire echoed throughout the enclosed shooting range. Even with her earplugs, the sounds were sharp and booming. She walked passed a group of men who were practicing. A few glanced at her, but most avoided her. She sighed, since her incident with Captain Edwards they didn't speak to her or barely acknowledged her existence.

She'd thought about apologizing, but she'd been so distracted with other things that she hadn't done so. She didn't think it would have done any good either.

The dream she had of Alucard haunted her constantly. Every time she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep, he was there. Sometimes she would see nothing, other times she'd see his gloved hands or part of his suit. And every time he always bit her in varying degrees of roughness. A few times it had been rather savage, other times it was gentle, almost delicate.

Elizabeth never saw his face and more strangely, never felt his touch after the first initial dream. He'd caress her face, her lips, her waist and she never felt any of it. It was almost maddening, where she thought she was going crazy. He never touched her the Lawrence had. The fact that she couldn't get a feel for how he was touching her made it almost worse than Lawrence. With him, it was always anger and self-gratifying, with Alucard she just didn't know.

When she couldn't take it anymore and she was frustrated beyond belief, sharp fangs would sink into her neck, waking her.

Her emotions were a mass of things she never felt and didn't understand. She thought she'd be able to work through them, but she couldn't with the dreams.

She had thought about telling Sir Integra, but how could she? Elizabeth was pretty sure they were figments of her imagination and she didn't want to give Sir Integra an excuse to kick her out. Elizabeth was worried though, she had never had dreams like these before.

Elizabeth reached the end of the row where Nathaniel stood. His white shirt, black vest, and pants were sharp looking against his soft brown hair and gentle chocolate eyes. He met her was a small smile.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm glad to see you are well. Shall we get started?"

She looked around for a moment before raising surprised eyebrows at him, "You're the weapons expert I'm supposed to meet with?"

Nathaniel's smile grew bigger, "A Hellsing tradition I'm afraid. Let's get started."

He motioned to the table behind him with various guns in all different shapes and sizes. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. The pistol she had before was there and she recognized it instantly. Among it were ones with larger barrels. All of them varying in colors of metallic sheen, silver, and black.

"I don't even know how to use a gun." Elizabeth said shaking her head, "I didn't know what I was doing last time."

"Well, that may be true it was possibly a fluke, but you cannot go into the field without a weapon. Guns are the quickest, most effective tools against Freaks of different natures. Used mostly as a long range to get the upper hand, they are the best choice. However, blades can also be effective, but they require a close range combat expertise that you don't have." Nathaniel explained, picking up a large barreled pistol. The barrel was long and the handle had a large grip.

Ejecting the clip from the handle he showed her the inside, "Guns also allow for you to change the bullets to suit your needs. While explosive silver rounds are most common for what we eliminate here; mainly vampire freaks, others such as a mix of Alyssum, Misltoe, salt with armor piercing are more effective against Witches."

Nathaniel slapped the clip back in place and flipped the safety off on the side. Stepping up to the counter he aimed, fired and shot the paper target with a bullseye shot to the head. Firing again, he shot straight through the heart.

Turning back to her he smiled gently at her wide eyes and surprised look, "Remember, no matter what you are using or what you are shooting at, aiming for the head or the heart should always be your goal. People who are turned to ghouls have suffered enough. There's no need to make them suffer more. Now let's see what kind of gun works best for you."

* * *

Hours passed as Elizabeth tried many different guns. The first few dozen shots she was terrible and didn't hit her mark at all. Nathaniel could see her frustration and attempted to give her pointers, which didn't really help either. She felt embarrassed and even a few of the men who had watched snickered. They had all left now and it was just the two of them in the range.

"Seriously, this is hopeless. My arms are killing me and I've wasted all that ammo for nothing." She placed the gun she had been using down on the table, frowning.

"No, don't get discouraged. Everyone starts out terrible the first time, that's why you have to practice. It can take years to become an expert and longer still to use that in a setting that you are going to be using it for. Let's try this one." He handed her another gun and she stepped up to the counter.

She aimed the gun at the target and fired, missing the head completely. Irritated she fired again, missing still.

"You're too stiff Miss Elizabeth. You must relax your shoulders. Here."

Nathaniel came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed them slightly and nodded towards the target.

"Aim, but don't fire." His breath tickled her ear, a familiar sensation that made her glance at him. She aimed as he instructed and tried to focus.

"Alright, that's good. Now when you breathe in, focus your aim and hold your breath a split second before you fire."

Nathaniel stepped closer, his body coming right up against her back as his arms followed down hers and held the gun over her hands. Elizabeth stiffened for a moment but then relaxed. His body was warm against hers and she felt her mind slowly calm down from the precious irritation.

Focusing on the targets head again, she took a breath and held it as she aimed. For a moment she felt her sight narrow in and in that moment she fired.

A half second later a perfectly round hole appeared in the center of the targets head and she couldn't help but grin at Nathaniel who was still behind her.

The moment she looked at him, however, she realized how close he actually was. He was so close they could have kissed and while they stared at each other, Elizabeth became more and more aware that she actually wanted him too.

She wanted him to touch her, desperately so. As the thought came so did Alucard's face. Blinking she pulled back away from him. No, it wasn't Nathaniel that she wanted to touch her, it was Alucard.

Nathaniel blushed red and let her go. "That's all for today, Miss Elizabeth. We'll work on it more tomorrow. Good job on hitting your target."

His voice was unusually calm as he stepped away from her, before turning and leaving the range.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her temple as she set down the gun.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_


	17. Jealousy

Alucard listened to the silence that surrounded him in his coffin with murderous intent.

He had thought about his Master's warning, dismissing her notions as to what he was doing and why. Being as he didn't think he was really doing anything other than making sure his Master's newest 'charge' as it were, didn't become cannon fodder because of her fear. If she became a ghoul, dead or something worse—well that wasn't anything to do with him. The fact that she had warned him that he would be punished for bringing home another stray, ahh, he hadn't thought she'd follow through with that. But then again...maybe he had.

After all, his Master was already impressed with the girl for having slipped her guards and shooting one of them for harassing her. Alucard knew his master liked her at that moment. He had too...for some strange reason.

Alucard wanted so badly to visit his newest interest. He couldn't really explain it himself but as he lay there, dismissing his punishment as a way for his Master to save face with her newest charge; his mind kept returning to her.

That long soft ebony hair flowing down her pale back, scars of past pain etched along almost every inch of her body. Lilac eyes, so deep and true in color they reminded him of a simpler time when he was a boy...a very long, long time ago.

The dismissing of his master's warning and her notions of him trying to turn her inadvertently lasted for weeks. When the bloodlust he'd been fighting against really began to sink in, his mind roamed back over Elizabeth's face. The way she felt when he last held her here, in his coffin.

He'd memorized every scar and mark on her body as he waited for her to wake from her sleep. Alucard hadn't meant to pull her consciousness so deep into the demons that filled the hole where his soul should have been. Or to have had time lapse so severely. He had meant to simply show her the truth about pain, but her soul was so strong and stubborn he had no choice but to let his demons pull her in and make her relive every, single horrible event that had happened to her. He had to break her down, just to make her see.

Watching her life as a movie reel, he knew two things.

One, she should have died. Several times. If not from physical pain then from mental torture.

Two, despite her body appearance and her obvious attraction to him, she was completely pure. A virgin.

The last made him pause and think about his actions.

Was he trying to turn her into his companion?

Did he, the original vampire of all of them, feel lonely?

Alucard scoffed in his head. _Police girl, you've made me soft. If you were alive I wouldn't be so..._

He didn't finish the thought.

And so, here he was to lay for the next six months, feeling his body ache with excruciating pain, fangs extended wanting blood so badly he thought about all the incredibly nasty things he'd do to his master upon his release. These thoughts also lasted for weeks.

He longed for blood.

In that need for blood was followed closely by wanting Elizabeth.

He was forbidden from turning another fledgling, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to hold her, feel her and taste her sweet blood again. Every time he thought of her now, it was wrapped up with his desire for blood and that desire was growing with intensity.

It was at this time he realized someone had pulled on his mind during one of the days. It was an old familiar feeling. Whenever his police girl did something outside her norm or if she drew on his strength. He felt it. And he'd felt it again even in his deep slumber.

_But who?_

The question didn't have to wait longer to have its answer.

He found part of his consciousness inside hers and it baffled him. How could this be? This woman, this broken, battered human had pulled part of his consciousness into her own. It was unprecedented and for a moment he watched from the darkness of her mind.

He could tell that she was in pain, but couldn't tell why. Something was making her appear distorted and unfocused. He'd get small bits of information, but they were fleeting.

Just as he was going to pull away to ponder this more, she felt him.

And more surprisingly, she chased him when he pulled away trying to create distance. She screamed, cried even to get him to stop. His Master's seals should have stopped any such communication, as it was, the more he pulled back the more he felt the distortion was from the seals trying to hold.

_How interesting..._

Just before he was to rip himself away completely and shove her from the darkness of his mind, she spoke.

_Please... Please don't go..._

Elizabeth's voice was shaking so hard she barely got the words out. She reached out with her hand, searching the darkness of Alucard's consciousness. He stopped and waited.

_Please, I need you... I..._

Alucard felt his body breath in sharply, something that should have been impossible. Those words were like tossing wood onto burning embers. He hadn't heard those words in so long, he could have drunk them down.

_I need you, please don't leave me... I want you... Please..._

The idea, of this human, wanting him, needing him...was completely ridiculous.

_But..._

He felt himself pull her closer into his mind, fighting against the searing pain that was starting to ensue from his seals. It required a lot of effort and energy on his part to even show a part of himself to her, as he laced his hands around her.

He was so hungry, so thirsty. He felt her consciousness press up against him. Almost calling to him. Her scent, so sweet and intoxicating it made him almost forget they weren't actually in each other's presence. Their connection was strong, a psychic link that shouldn't possibly exist. That alone brought on his arousal. It had been a long time for him not to feel alone.

The need for blood, laced with the feeling of her being against him, was starting to drive him mad.

_I must...be cautious. Protocols must be obeyed..._

The thought was fleeting as he traced her jaw and stared into those lilac eyes. She'd seen so much but was so innocent. She knew horrors that his Master could not fathom and yet, her reaction to him was seducing him. She held no fear. Not at their first meeting and not now.

The vampire freak who had tormented her for years had it wrong, she was no rose. She was a lily and he told her as such.

Alucard's tongue licked her neck, making her gasp softly. He had to hold back his growl.

"Sweet." He whispered into her ear.

His gloved hand caressing her cheek, delicately.

"Soft."

He ran his sharp teeth against her collarbone, feeling the shivers down her whole body.

"And poisonous if consumed..." He breathed.

She moaned so purely, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He needed to feed and he wanted her so, so badly. He bit her with no warning and tried hard to contain himself as he drew strength from her energy. It was an old practice, but one hardly used. Humans didn't tend to live long if it was done too often.

_Not too much...just enough._

Her essence held off the blood pain. It was by no means a complete meal, but it let him think clearer. When he felt her wake the connection was snapped off and the pain from his seals seared into him. Alucard could feel the invisible magic surround him and burn. He could not scream through the pain, and so he did what he always did. He consumed it. Swallowed it. Revealed in it.

Because pain allowed him control.

The day passed and night descended once again. This time she didn't call him. The pathway had been opened and he found her link to him still there. He could feel her breathe deeply as her consciousness drifted in peaceful sleep.

He slipped into her mind easily, but it took all his focus to touch her mind with his to create a dream-like state of existence. He had to be cautious, the seals were already flaring from his contact with her. The need was too great. His want unable to be stifled.

The seals made it impossible for him to feel her touch after she had fought her way into his mind. It seemed that only she could initiate the contact so they both could feel it. It was incredibly frustrating. And when he could not stave off any longer, he bit her.

He knew humans were weak as far as their energy capacity, but he couldn't stop. The blood pain was driving him madder with need and while he tried to check himself, he found it was harder than expected. She truly had a hold on him and he had no idea why.

After one especially gentle approach, Alucard was bewildered at his actions. He wanted to wrap her up and keep her to himself, but he couldn't understand why. Was loneliness that powerful to a soulless creature like him? Ha, no.

As he tried to figure out how their connection existed and why he couldn't seem to leave her alone, he felt himself casually slip into her mind while she was awake. During the day. A particularly strange sensation, to be 'asleep' but awake through her.

Her heartbeat was sure and steady. He watched in pure amusement as the other men refused to really acknowledge her. He knew enough from the bits and pieces he managed to pull from her mind that she had attacked his Master's captain. He regretted that he couldn't see it with his own eyes. That human had irritated him more than once. The fact that she had busted his face up, made him grin internally.

It was at this moment he realized, that through her eyes, Nathaniel was instructing her in the use of guns. Alucard felt himself snort, feeling that Nathanael's explanation, while accurate, should have been more detailed. There was a hundred percent probability that she would die.

While he watched, he grew bored.

_She couldn't hit the broad side of a stable if her life depended on it._

And then he felt Nathaniel step up behind her and wrap his arms around and hold her hands steady.

Alucard felt his body growl.

_Careful servant boy...you're too close._

When she hit her target Alucard was bombarded with her emotions. Warm, excited. And when she looked at Nathaniel her heart raced and he felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

Alucard jammed his fist upwards attempting to hit him away from her. He vaguely heard the sound of straps snapping, but they held strong. A moment later they separated and Nathaniel was gone.

It was quite a while before both Alucard and Elizabeth were calm enough. When she left and fell asleep he was still in her mind. He debated for a moment on what his next move should be. She was human. He was essentially wasting time even attempting half of the things he had so far. But he just couldn't leave this stupid woman alone.

Frustrated and pissed, Alucard pulled Elizabeth into a dream-like state. The more he did so, the easier it became. She was startled at first but quickly eased once she realized what was going on. These little subconscious meetings were a common occurrence after all.

"Alucard?" She said softly in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her. It took a lot of effort to hold her so. He managed only barely to contain his anger.

He laced his gloved fingers in her hair, and with a hard push, he made her feel it.

"Elizabeth," he whispered gently in her ear. He slowly licked her neck down to her collarbone. She moaned gently as her delicate fingers laced through his hair. The motion made him growl deep and low.

Anger.

Want.

Need.

It was all beginning to melt into one thing with her touching him as he ran his long fangs along her scarred skin. He traced a wicked looking scar along her breastplate that led up towards her neck. He pulled away and looked at her with blood red eyes. As he did so, he pressed himself more firmly against her.

"You are mine. Do not forget again. Do not let him touch you again. Ever."

His voice was cold, his arousal was strong but his anger was seething with fury.

In the face of his rage, she looked at him with curious eyes. A hint of confusion on her face before understanding flitted over her delicate face.

"Alucard...are you...jealous?"

He paused. He'd never been jealous before, why would he be now? He felt his hands grip her more firmly around her waist as she spoke again.

"I don't know what you're thinking. But I don't want Nathaniel. I didn't want him to touch me. I wanted you to—mmhft."

He couldn't take it anymore, and risking extreme maddening pain, he crushed his mouth against hers in an all-consuming kiss. The contact was searing and it raked down his nerves with such ungodly pain that he thought he might die...but he knew he wouldn't. And for all that pain, he swallowed it down as he kissed her harder.

Loud moans escaped between their lips as he let his tongue lace with hers. His hands traveled down grabbing her ass and gripping it against him. He could feel her excitement, her need, her desire for him inside her mind and he wanted more.

All too soon he yanked himself away from her and pulled back, snapping their connection with such force he knew she woke with a start.

As he found himself back inside his own mind and body the magic was already digging into him. Grinding, snapping, pulling, trying to undo him. But he merely chuckled inwardly.

_Elizabeth, you are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support in reading! I hope you enjoyed a little Alucard POV. If you enjoyed it let me know by leaving a comment. Thanks!


	18. A Lesson In Desire

Elizabeth jolted awake, sitting straight up in bed. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and she felt her arms shake with tremors. The dream had been so real, so intense that she still felt Alucard's lips on hers.

He had been angry, she wasn't blind to it but she was confused about his sudden deep, hungry kiss that she felt her lower abdomen tighten involuntarily with want. She shuddered as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

She had no idea what he was thinking and even more so, she was thrown for a loop when she could feel him touch her. It almost burned where he had. Like his hands were still laced around her waist and in her hair. She could almost feel his body up against hers and she shuddered again with a burning she didn't quite understand.

Elizabeth tried to go back to sleep, but the burning sensation on her skin was almost too much to bear. Her body grew hot with the memory of the dream. It wrapped around her and made her nipples hard. They rubbed against the thin t-shirt that she wore and it made her whimper.

She was mentally exhausted from these dreams. Her own desire was mixed with her lack of understanding. She wanted to touch him so badly, to wrap her body around him.

Elizabeth had found Alucard calming and he brought her a type of peace that she didn't know existed. But now she burned, she wanted him to touch her more, wanted him to make the ache between her thighs stop.

She closed her eyes as she tossed and turned in her bed, the more she moved, the more her sensitive her skin became rubbing against the fabric that she wore and the sheets surrounding her.

Biting her lip, she let her hands caress her skin, the motion made her rub her legs together as a tingling feeling traced its way up her body. She moaned softly into the silent room has her hands cupped her breasts, pinching her erect nipples softly at first and then a little harder.

She had never touched herself this way before and it was exhilarating, nerve-wracking and embarrassing. The feel of Alucard's hands on her, just that memory laced with that hungry kiss was fueling her desire.

"Alucard..." She breathed into the darkness, a soft moan escaping her lips again as she let one of her hands dip lower towards her panties.

She felt different somehow after saying his name out loud. It was the slightest pressure in her head. It didn't hurt, it felt right somehow. Like a piece of herself was finally back where it belonged. It took her a moment before she realized it was the same feeling she got when she was dreaming of Alucard.

Elizabeth's hand stilled for a moment. What if they weren't really dreams? What if he was there in her dreams? What if he knew what she was doing right now?

"Alucard?" She spoke hesitantly, trying to focus on the pressure in her head. It grew and felt more firm in her mind. It was almost like she could feel a barrier between them. She wanted it gone, and the more she wanted it gone the more she was sure Alucard was there in her mind with her. The answer just felt right.

Focusing harder on the pressure, she tried to mentally push down the barrier. She felt her hands make fists with the effort she was putting into it and just when she was about to give up, it dropped.

" _My, my... You truly are full of surprises aren't you?_ " Alucard's voice slipped into her mind like bitter honey. The deepness of his voice rattled her heart and it started to pick up in speed.

"I...I don't know what I did." Elizabeth took a ragged breath. It had been so long since hearing his voice, she felt her body respond to it almost automatically. There was a noticeable slickness between her legs and her arousal came on strong again. She tried desperately to stifle the moan, but he heard it regardless.

" _Mmmm, you sound like your struggling my Lily. You don't seem to know what to do with yourself._ " He whispered gently in her mind and felt her lower area ache with need.

While she had been focusing, her nipples had grown soft; but now they were harder than before and she rolled onto her stomach as her lower abdomen tightened.

"I-I don't...know w-what...I" Elizabeth stumbled over her words as she tried to figure out what to do with herself. She was aroused even to hear his voice, but it made her feel like she was going to die with want.

" _Well now, I best teach you a little lesson then to satisfy this...desire of yours._ " Alucard's voice was like liquid silk and as he spoke Elizabeth felt her body grow hot. The pressure in her head expanded slightly and she felt her hands push her over so she was laying on her back. Startled, she took a sharp breath. She hadn't moved by herself, she felt him move her hands for her.

Elizabeth blinked up at the darkened ceiling for a moment as her breathing started to increase. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, the mix of expectation and want making her pant.

Alucard chuckled lightly as she felt her hands move not of her will, but of his. Fingertips traced small circular patterns on her exposed flat stomach. Her breathing hitched as her one hand lifted her shirt, pulling at her taut nipple.

"Ngh...A-Alucard...." She bit her lip, trying to keep her whimper down. Her nipple felt like it was too hot and it almost burned.

Alucard was silent as Elizabeth's other hand dipped below the line of her panties touching the wetness there. Gasping, she let out a deep moan as her fingers slid into the slick folds and began to rub smoothly in long, teasing strokes.

She withered on the bed as her hips bucked slightly from the delicate touch. Panting, she moaned louder as her finger slipped deep inside her, soon to be followed by a second.

" _You are so tight my Lily. So wet. So sweet._ " Alucard's voice wrapped around her like a glove and Elizabeth moaned louder, almost whimpering from the teasing pumping he was making her fingers do.

She felt her other hand pinch her nipple almost painfully, but the pain felt good. And it only made her let out a half scream of pleasure as she arched her back.

"Oh god...please...A-Aluc—"

Her fingers began to pump harder inside her. Every once in a while they would slip out and quickly stoke her sensitive clit. Elizabeth could no longer hold her voice back as she moaned louder, almost screaming from the sensation.

The low tightness she felt before was now throbbing and burning, like she was about to burst. Her fingers slipped into her again pumping faster than before as her other hand cupped her breast. Fingertips twisting her erect nipple harshly. The pain was too much and it tipped her over the edge as she came.

Hot slick warmth coated her fingers, hand and ran down her thighs. Hips bucking against her hand she screamed as the orgasm rocked her body.

Alucard growled deeply as she did. Her fingers slowed for a moment as felt herself spasm, but it was only a moment.

Suddenly Elizabeth found herself on her stomach with her panties being pushed down to her knees by her hands. She let out a startled yelp as she felt herself being exposed to the darkness of her room. But that faded quickly as her hand slipped inside her again.

Alucard gave her control of her other hand and she gripped the sheets hard as he moved her fingers deep inside her. The new angle gave way to new pleasure and Elizabeth felt the next orgasm quickly rise again.

Just when she was about to cum, he stopped her fingers and she cried with frustration. The ache was painful, she wanted to cum, needed to.

"Alucard...please! Alucard!"

Her voice was husky and almost pain filled as she begged him to let her finish.

She felt him grin, not knowing how she did. Before he thrust her fingers into her once more. She threw her head back as she let out a loud scream of pleasure, a sharp pain in her neck bit into her as she came. It felt just like his bite in her dreams and she came again, hard.

Alucard moaned into the bit with ecstasy. Felt him draw on her energy as she came, drinking her down like a parched plant in the desert.

The wetness almost burst out over her hand and slipped down her thighs as she collapsed onto her bed. Her shirt hiked up over her supple breasts and soaked panties down around her knees. He released his control of her other hand and Elizabeth was left panting and moaning in a heap on her bed.

" _I hope you paid attention to your lesson. I won't help you next time._ " Alucard's voice snickered softly as the pressure inside her head slowly disappeared.

Elizabeth was too exhausted to do much more than right her clothes and pull the blankets up over her. She felt relieved now. The burning desire was gone and while she didn't understand how he did it, she knew she wanted him to do it again.

As she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, that she felt all the way to her bones, she knew two things without question.

She was definitely going to need a shower in the morning.

And a new set of sheets.


	19. Renfield Syndrome

Integra tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get comfortable. She'd been asleep a while ago, but now she lay awake staring at the corner post of her bed. She'd had a lot of sleepless nights in her life and this one was no different.

Sighing, she sat up, the sheet tucked under her armpits. Tonight she had decided to be daring and sleep naked. Normally, with Alucard always roaming around she never knew if he was secretly watching her. It had been a few weeks of mulling it over, but she had decided that this would probably be the only time in her life that she could chance it without him seeing her.

Leaning over, she grabbed her cigar case off her nightstand and lit one of her cigars from it. The smoke swirled in her mouth for a moment before she blew it out, tossing the case on her bed.

Integra had been in a state of deep thought since incarcerating Alucard. She had several very good reasons for doing it. All of them justified. The problem was she didn't know if she was making things better or worse. She had gone over it a thousand times before and was doing so again.

Tapping the ashes in the tray on her nightstand, she took another puff. It was troubling. She could tell there was something going on between Alucard and Elizabeth, but the more she thought to compare their situation with his and Seras, the more she felt she was wrong. He acted differently with her than with Seras. Softer almost. Very unlike himself.

Oh, he was still a bastard at his core and he was still as frustrating as ever, but she couldn't figure out why he was different when it came to Elizabeth.

She was human. She had absolutely no magical ability at all. She was an abused, past raped victim with an almost bipolar personality. She was beautiful, and yet horribly scarred. In a lot of ways, she was the opposite of Alucard and yet his mirror.

Integra sighed again and tucked her blonde hair behind one of her ears as she tapped her ashes again. Bringing her knees up, she let her arms rest on them. She played with her blessed silver cross on her neck. It took a moment before she realized that it was faintly glowing. Looking down, she saw that her cross had started to glow a faint blue color.

Frowning, she tossed the sheets off her bed, grabbed her glasses and her robe. She snuffed out her cigar and put both items on. Tying the sash around her waist, she made sure her hair was outside of her robe. Stepping into her slippers, she left her room and walked down the hall.

It was quiet in the manor. Peaceful almost, but she kept walking; the cross around her neck still glowing faintly. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked down at it, flipping it over. On the back almost illegible, was the Hellsing seal. It was slightly different in the sigils around it and it glowed brighter being exposed directly.

Integra let go of the cross, effectively hiding it inside her robe as she took a turn past the top of the stairs to Elizabeth's bedroom. She was only a few steps away from her door when she heard Elizabeth moaning, half screaming. At first, she thought it might be a nightmare, but as she listened it became obvious that Elizabeth was not having a nightmare and was very much awake.

The moment she called Alucard's name passionately, Integra turned on her heel and briskly walked away. Ignoring the blush trying to take over her cheeks, she went down the long staircase and down to the lower levels.

Taking a few breaths, she tried to push the images that threatened to break her composure as she opened the door to Alucard's room. Stepping inside, she turned on the lamp and looked around. Everything was exactly the same, coated in a faint trace of dust. Walking over, she lifted the lid of the coffin and looked down.

Alucard was still as death. White hair flowed down to his ankles. The straps and buckles still in place. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open with fangs exposed. Integra took in every detail. There wasn't anything out of—

That's when she spotted broken straps around his forearm, which should have been bound behind his back. He'd moved. He wasn't supposed to be able too. This was...concerning. There must be a reason why he had managed to move. If the seals didn't hold...

Integra slammed the lid down in a subtle mix of frustration and paranoia. She began pacing back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching.

_There has to be something that explains this. Anything at all._

After a few more paces she stopped and stared wide-eyed at the coffin. She closed her eyes and brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

"Of course. I didn't think of it sooner because there was only one other case..."

Integra sighed and rubbed her cheeks with her hands. This was going to complicate things. Alucard would have to be released and Elizabeth would be sent out into the field faster than six months. Seras was a cake walk to what Alucard and inadvertently done now.

"You fucking idiot bastard. You probably don't remember, it's been so long."

Integra took one last look at the coffin before she left. The night was still young but she had a lot of things that had to be accomplished before morning light touched the horizon.

It was almost a shame that she'd only gotten two hours of sleep. The day was going to be a long one.

* * *

Dawn broke over the horizon and Elizabeth had drug her exhausted, half limp body from her bed with all the effort she could muster. She felt relaxed deep inside like an itch had finally been scratched. Alucard had made her touch herself in a way she didn't know she was capable of doing. The feeling had been euphoric and she felt her face blush at imagining him actually touching her in those places.

Shaking her head, she staggered to the shower. Elizabeth wasn't sure why, but it was a little difficult to walk. She hugged the wall in the bathroom, almost falling several times trying to get her night clothes off.

The water was soothing at first. She had washed and scrubbed last nights dried wetness off. Upon rinsing, the water suddenly felt like she was being scalded by hot water. Elizabeth let out a pained sound as she quickly turned it off. She was sure it hadn't been that hot before, but her skin was a lobster red.

Feeling a little feverish upon stepping out, she gripped the sink with both hands as she tried to breathe through the dizziness.

"Why do I feel so shitty? I must have come down with a cold, maybe the flu." She whispered to herself. Gazing at her reflection, she gasped as the face staring back at her registered.

Elizabeth's face was slightly sunken in. Her lilac eyes seemed far too large and her already pale skin was now a slight grey color. Turning, she noticed that her ribs were showing more than ever before and the scars stood out more vividly than they had since she first had them cut into her.

Quickly she wrapped a large fluffy towel around her body. Ignoring the tears that threatened to break over the edge, she left the bathroom to get dressed.

_I don't understand. I've been eating well. Hell, I've gained weight since being here._

It was true. Her body had become toned, almost muscular, but not overly so. She'd filled out and was overjoyed for the fact that her breasts had gotten slightly larger from eating better food. At least that's what she chalked it up to. Now it was like she was worse than she was before coming here. It was baffling and upsetting.

Struggling, she pulled on a pair of forest green shorts and a mid-length sleeved grey shirt. The bra had been a bitch to get on and she panted from exhaustion as she finished lacing her running shoes.

There was a soft knock at her door before it opened. Nathaniel stood in his usual white shirt, black vest and matching pants. His soft colored hair combed to perfection. Unlike her, he was a picture of perfect health.

"Miss Elizabeth, Sir Integra would like a word with you—." He looked at her startled, "Miss Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, her throat was unbelievably dry as she stood.

"Yes, I'm just...just feeling a little feverish. I'm fine, thanks for the concern, Nathaniel." Her voice wavered, but she managed to not lose it completely as she walked over to him. It was a struggle to pick up her feet, but she managed to smile slightly at him.

Nathaniel looked at her with concern, clearly not buying the obvious lie. He stepped aside though and let her walk in front of him and out to the hallway.

The two of them slowly made their way down the hall and around to Sir Integra's office. Elizabeth was so focused on not panting with exhaustion she almost missed the door they were to stop at.

Nathaniel knocked briefly and opened the door, letting Elizabeth inside.

Doctor Hein stood next to Sir Integra, who sat at her desk. It was clear and tidy except for a microscope, empty syringe, and a small oblong wooden box with markings carved into it.

Gentle smoke drifted up from Sir Integra's cigar as she watched them enter. Her face was blank of emotion as Elizabeth staggered slightly over to one of the chairs in front of her desk, flopping into it. Doctor Hein looked worriedly at Elizabeth but didn't speak.

She gave Sir Integra an apologetic look and sat a little straighter in the chair. The motion alone made her feel dizzy as she tried to focus.

_Don't throw up... Don't throw up..._

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" She said softly, glancing briefly at the doctor. He was wearing his usual white coat over a pressed white shirt tucked into his brown pants.

The blonde regarded her for a moment before snuffing out her cigar and nodding to Nathaniel. "That will be all for now, Nathaniel."

Elizabeth didn't turn to look, but she heard his soft footsteps on the carpet followed by the soft click of the door.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Sir Integra let out a soft sigh. It was strange for Elizabeth to see her look so... She didn't even know the word. But that sigh seemed to hold all the weight of importance Elizabeth was secretly dreading.

"I've asked Doctor Hein here to take some blood." Sir Integra nodded towards Elizabeth as she sat back in her chair. Elizabeth raised a brow but held out her arm as Doctor Hein approached her with the empty syringe.

"Hello, again Miss Leonard." He said softly as he glanced over her face. Elizabeth was too tired to exchange pleasantries and simply nodded. In the last month and a half, they had come to an understanding. She'd let him examine her and do what needed doing, but if he lingered too long she would start to get irritated. He wasn't a bad guy, but the look in his eyes when he saw her scars made her cringe. He pitied her and she hated it.

Pulling an alcohol swab from his pocket, he gently rolled her arm over, exposing the veins. He lifted her sleeve out of the way, wiping a small area on her arm before sticking the needle in and pulling out a very small amount of blood.

Elizabeth didn't even feel the prick and watched Sir Integra with a haggard expression.

"May I ask why you want to take a look at my blood?" Elizabeth motioned toward the microscope on her desk as Doctor Hein placed a small band-aid on the area before moving away.

"I believe you are dying."

The words were blunt and yet, sad sounding. She blinked at Sir Integra, her eyes felt dry. Shouldn't she be tearing up? Should she be...shocked? But Elizabeth felt no emotion, just confused.

"Sir?"

Sir Integra nodded slightly as Doctor Hein placed her blood on a small slide and stuck it under the microscope. As he did, Sir Integra continued.

"How much do you know about R. M. Renfield?"

"You mean Dracula's pet?" Elizabeth said softly, her head was beginning to pound and there were blank spots in her vision. She had to tilt her head to look sideways at Sir Integra in order to see her properly. Sir Integra smirked slightly.

"Yes. As you well know from your required reading, Alucard is Dracula. That being said, the cheap novel Bram Stoker spat out was not without its truths. Renfield was man Alucard saved from near death after being run over by a carriage in the slums of London. I'm not sure of the exact date of when it happened. But I do know that he lived a long time with Alucard as his companion."

Doctor Hein frowned as he looked into the microscope and pushed it towards Sir Integra, she stood and looked into it with a critical eye. After a moment she nodded and motioned for Doctor Hein to leave. Silently he left, leaving the microscope on her desk.

Elizabeth frowned and slumped back into the chair, too tired to sit straight any longer. Her chest was starting to ache and her abdomen felt like it was on fire. Sir Integra sat down again and lit another cigar. She watched Elizabeth as she started to absently rub her chest.

"I don't know why Alucard saved Renfield, nor you for that matter. But you are the only two humans he has fed his blood too and lived. You should have died, just like Renfield should have. And now, because you are not getting what you need you are starting to die."

"And what do I need?" Elizabeth was barely registering the words now. She felt that Sir Integra was saying something important, but she couldn't focus anymore. The blind spots were getting bigger and she began to pant heavily.

Sir Integra stood after setting her cigar in the tray on her desk and began closing the drapes over the large windows in her office. They were completely solid and blocked all light into the large room. For a moment Elizabeth panicked as she thought she was completely blind, but then a light turned on.

Sir Integra stood in front of Elizabeth with a soft look in her eyes as she gently touched Elizabeth's ebony hair. It was an almost familiar touch and Elizabeth leaned into her hand as Sir Integra cupped her face with her hands. They were warm and she felt so cold.

"You need blood, Elizabeth. From the only person who can give it to you."

Elizabeth looked up at Sir Integra, licking her lips before whispering.

"Alucard..."


	20. For Better or Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of on a roll after the last chapter. ^_^

Alucard felt the straps around his body fall away almost like liquid. His eyes snapped open as he rose to his feet, defying gravity as he came up smoothly. The wicked grin that stretched across his mouth made his long fangs dig into his lips harshly.

He let a nasty chuckle escape him as he felt his Master's call. It pulled him toward her and he felt his eyes glow with anticipation.

_Are we under attack?_

_Does it matter?_

He knew his Master was in her office and he felt the sun high in the sky. If it weren't for such a filling meal from Elizabeth last night he wouldn't be awake right now. He'd have to thank her later.

He traced his tongue along his fangs as he slipped into the shadows. He wanted to find her, surely a small detour wouldn't be so bad. Whatever impending doom that awaited them could wait.

Alucard found their link in his mind easily but felt himself still as he touched his mind to it. It felt cold, empty, almost distant. He pushed a little harder to try and figure out where she was and was surprised when he discovered she was in his Master's office.

* * *

Sir Integra waited.

Elizabeth had passed out moments after she released the hold on Alucard. Knowing him, she knew he would track Elizabeth and would come to her. She had left her in the chair, covered with her suit jacket as she leaned against her desk finishing her cigar.

It didn't take long.

Alucard emerged from the shadows of the room. His black leather straight jacket almost blending in with the darkness. His hair had faded back to his usual black, his eyes glowing a dangerous blood red.

"You've been busy." Integra spat at him as she snuffed out her cigar and stood away from her desk. She motioned toward Elizabeth, "I warned you and now this girl is going to die because of your stupidity."

Alucard kept his face blank as he stepped forward in front of his Master and looked down at Elizabeth's limp body draped in the chair. His Master's jacket was draped over her and up to her chin. She looked like she was dead and Alucard stilled. Not moving, not breathing. Not that he needed to.

"You forgot didn't you?" Integra spat at him again as she slammed her fist down on her desk with force.

Alucard looked at her with indifference, "Forgot what, Master?"

"Renfield." She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded toward Elizabeth. "You stupid pompous ass. You forgot about the only other human you have ever fed your blood to. And now because of your forgetfulness, she's dying all over again."

Alucard licked his lips remembering his companion all those years ago. Other than his Master, who he was still angry with over his recent incarceration, Renfield was the only soul he had ever pondered calling 'friend'. As the realization dawned on him, he looked at Elizabeth.

Her once beautiful face was ashen and sunk in. Her bones were clearly visible as he looked down her legs. The scars stood out starkly and the veins in her legs were turning black. She was dying right before his eyes, again.

Integra growled slightly as she snatched the small oblong box off her desk and chucked it at him. He caught it easily and recognized it almost immediately.

"Congratulations Alucard. You got what you wanted. A companion." Her voice was nasty and her eyes viscous, as she moved from her desk to get up in his face as much as her height would allow.

"This is your mess and you're going to fix it. And if you don't, I'll make the rest of your existence on this planet make you beg God for the forgiveness you don't deserve."

They stared at each other, dangerous unspoken words between them. Integra held his gaze for a moment longer before leaving her office and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Her throat was burning.

A thick liquid fire scorched her throat. Elizabeth felt the acid-like substance sink into her. It was rancid and it made her want to vomit. She tried to cough, but more came regardless.

She felt her body jerk violently as she swallowed it down, having no choice even as it choked and gagged her.

There was a distant pressure in her head, dull and flickering. She tried to focus on the familiar feeling, but it eluded her and Elizabeth felt her consciousness slipping back as the darkness became cold and blacker than black.

A harsh sting hit her face and she pulled back from drifting to wherever she was going to. The pressure in her mind was back with force this time and the nasty taste in her mouth slowly turned to sweet coppery cinnamon.

_Cinnamon?_

The pressure broke as she began to hungrily gulp down the liquid. It tasted so good now.

_Why had it tasted so bad before?_

It was better than water, better than anything she'd ever tasted and she wanted more.

_So thirsty..._

A soft sigh flitted through her mind as something caressed the inside of her. It stirred something low in her abdomen and she immediately recognized the feeling. She moaned softly as the feeling intensified as she drank.

Now she was burning for an entirely different reason and Elizabeth let her mind be caressed by the outside presence that was there with her. It felt so hot it was almost cold. There were feelings of relief, obsession, confusion, regret, and arousal. All mixing into her own as she drank. Her moans grew with intensity, louder and more demanding.

The tightness in Elizabeth's lower abdomen was increasing and she vaguely felt a tingling between her thighs.

_So good..._

_I want more..._

The coppery, cinnamon tasting liquid sent shivers down her spine as her climax peaked and she felt her body shake and tremble as she screamed. Elizabeth barely felt the wetness between her thighs as the darkness receded and was replaced with white. After a moment it faded slowly back to black.

The liquid stopped flowing into her mouth and she felt herself drift off as the pressure in her mind settled and became something firm, almost tangible. It felt like when she first met Alucard.

It felt like home.

She was finally...

_Home._

* * *

Alucard cradled Elizabeth in his arms as he absently ran his fingers through her ebony locks. He had shed his straight jacket and was bare chested as he pressed her to him.

His blood coated her mouth and chest. He was glad that his Master's jacket and carpet had been stained with his blood. They were completely ruined and though it was not enough to compensate for his incarceration, it was a start. His Master would bitch about it incessantly and he couldn't wait to hear it.

Looking down, he slowly caressed Elizabeth's now full and slightly pink face with his large hand. She was still delicate looking but in the month and a half away from her he could tell she had filled out more and no longer looked like a petite girl. She now looked like a woman.

Woman or no, she was certainly going to be trouble from here on out.

Renfield was completely different from her. Or perhaps, it was the other way around? He wasn't sure. But as he recalled, Renfield had never found sexual pleasure from consuming his blood. He had to force Renfield to drink in order for him to survive. This woman gulped it down like it was the last substance on earth. And she had an orgasm as she did, bringing him along for the ride.

He didn't mind. It was different having someone give him that kind of pleasure and he would have been lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed it. Feeling it from inside her mind was something he wanted more of. It had been intense and he almost lost his focus twice.

He had a giant stain on his leather pants as proof, the bulge still demanding more. But that would have to wait. She had to recover and he needed the bond to fully set or else there could be other complications.

Elizabeth stirred for a moment, burying her face into his chest as he held her. The movement was natural and he felt himself sigh inwardly.

_This woman..._

Reaching over, he grabbed the oblong wooden box where he had dropped it and proceeded to open it. It had been a long time since he had given this to Renfield. He was surprised Abraham Hellsing had kept it all these years, the bastard.

Alucard pulled out a black metallic necklace with a small tear-shaped blood colored gem hanging from it. It had been his mothers necklace. His father had forged it himself from the metals in their surrounding foothills. The gem was a symbol in and of itself. It was the only tear he had ever shed as a vampire.

Placing it around Elizabeth's neck, he had to admit his tear looked better on her than it did Renfield. More alluring.

Alucard stood, discarding his Master's jacket as he melted into the shadows with her in his arms. She was a part of him now. For better or worse. In some cases less than his police girl and in other ways more.

Only time would tell what the outcome would be.


	21. Knowledge/ Consent/ Instinct

Alucard was sitting in his chair in his room. Feet crossed at the ankle and resting on the table. The chair was tilted so the chair rested on its back two legs. Elizabeth was wrapped around him, straddling his lap and arms laced around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder and she breathed deep, smooth breaths.

 _Dying almost twice takes a lot out of a person_ , he mused.

He had previously attempted to place her in his coffin, but the moment he was about to set her down she wrapped herself around him tightly. The thought of breaking her limbs seemed out of the question so, despite his grumbles he sat down with her around him.

At first, it was an inconvenience. He knew that the first few hours were critical for their bond to cement and he had to stay close to her. But he hadn't expected her to cling to him so forcefully. Elizabeth's arms and legs were already channeling a fraction of his strength from the bond, and it wasn't even complete yet.

It had been an hour since he sat down, setting his feet on the table. Her thighs tightened slightly at his motion before he held still. The position wasn't meant to be sexual, but that didn't matter. Alucard was very aware of her thighs and how thicker they were, how they felt around him. His irritation disappeared slowly as he caressed her thigh and ass with his hand. She had definitely filled out more and now that their bond was holding, his strength was lending itself to her muscles. Alucard had managed to control himself, but only just.

To complete their bond, she had to be awake. The next stage was up to her.

Elizabeth stirred after another half hour. Alucard had amused himself by running his hands all over her shoulders, back, ass and thighs during this time. The motions slowly bringing her awake.

Turning her head, she gazed at him with blurry vision. Alucard smirked as his eyes watched her from so close. After a moment Elizabeth focused on him and realized the position they were in. He half expected her to start some kind of hysterical behavior, but he shouldn't have been surprised when she sighed and snuggled more into him. She nuzzled his neck and took in a deep breath of his scent. He shuttered inwardly.

_She is definitely not like Renfield..._

"How long have I been out?" Elizabeth was unusually calm as she spoke. She felt light and yet completely grounded. It was a good, solid feeling and she loved it.

"An hour and a half, give or take." His deep voice rumbled as he spoke. Elizabeth pushed her self up so she was straddling his lap. She stared a little at his bare chest and with some effort looked away, face flushed.

Alucard snickered at her shyness, "I think due to our present situation, being bashful is a waste of time."

"I'm sorry? Our situation?" She looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

Frowning, she rubbed the center of her chest. "Wasn't I dying?" Something caught her eye as she noticed the necklace around her neck. "What's this?"

Alucard nodded, "For the second time, yes. And that is a family heirloom, mine actually. You'll need to wear it till everything is set."

"I don't understand." She played with the teardrop shaped jewel. It was blood red and glittered in the soft light of the room.

Alucard looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Alucard?"

"How much do you remember the first night we met?" He asked, red eyes serious.

"Well, I remember the children and mistress as ghouls. I remember you, Lawrence; I'd say a good chunk. Why?"

"Do you remember how you survived? How you ended up here?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. It was a little hazy, the last thing she remembered was him leaning over her. And the next she was in his arms in Sir Integra's office.

"Well, I-I admit I can't seem to remember much." She mumbled nervously now, she didn't like that she couldn't remember.

"It's because you were very near death. I fed you my blood so your soul wouldn't separate from your body as I licked your wounds close."

Elizabeth blinked slowly at him, a jumble of thoughts running through her mind. "And I almost died again, from not drinking your blood just now?"

He nodded, "Going so long without having my blood to complete the bond was slowly killing you. Our nightly connection with me draining your energy to stave off blood pain didn't help. Last night, in particular, was dangerous." Alucard grinned deviously at her as she looked away with her face burning all the way up to her ears. She ignored the fact that she straddled him and crossed her arms to appear tougher than she felt.

"Sir Integra mentioned Renfield, your pet. Is that what I am now? Your pet? Is that why I have to wear this necklace?" Her voice was harsher than she intended, but it felt better to be angry than it did to feel embarrassed.

Alucard laughed and Elizabeth bristled. Glaring at him, she had half a mind to slap him again but stopped because she didn't want to break her hand once more. His laugh was deep and way too sexy for his own good. Elizabeth glared harder at him and when he finally stopped he looked at her with serious eyes that made her heart flutter.

"Renfield was nothing compared to you. He was a companion, yes, but he never acted like you. He was never happy with the fact that I kept him with me. He was loyal, and a complete drunkard. Surprisingly, very popular with women. He served me for a good century before he died."

"A century?!" Surprised, Elizabeth jumped a little. "Will I live that long?"

"I don't know."

His answer was a little anticlimactic. She sighed and shook her head. Fiddling with the end of her hair as she thought about even the possibility of living that long.

"To answer your second question that necklace has a deep connection with me. It will help to set our bond and keep outside influences from trying to attack or twist it to their advantage. A good luck charm if you will."

"So what now? I mean, our bond is done, right? What do we do now?"

Alucard regarded her for a moment before putting his feet down, the chair pitching forward to land on all fours. The suddenly moment made Elizabeth almost fall backward. Without a thought she gripped his bare shoulders to steady herself, she blinked at him. She was pretty sure she was going to land on her ass but she hadn't. The motion was smooth, almost second nature.

He smirked at her and brought his hands up to her face, cupping it in his large hands. Elizabeth fought to not blush, but she could tell she was failing. Him touching her made her insides tingle.

"The bond is not set and it needs to be complete before it will be. There's no going back from what has been done. If the bond is not completed you will die. Maybe not today, but soon."

"Okay." Her voice was a little breathy, but she didn't shy away. "What will happen when the bond sets?"

"You'll have access to all my power or as much as your body will allow. Already consuming my blood again has strengthened your body and your mind. In Renfield's case, I had to force him to drink it on a regular basis so the bond was always in a state of flux. He never took it willingly and never opened himself up mentally to make a strong link. You, on the other hand, have done both with knowledge, consent, and pure instinct. Ours is stronger in that way."

He paused for a moment as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, "As for the rest of it, I don't know. You could turn into a complete slave, no better than a ghoul. You could be my equal. It's all uncharted at this point."

"So you can't turn me into a vampire, right?" Elizabeth bit her lip softly as she watched his red eyes. There was a flash behind them, but it was gone in a moment.

"No. I won't be able to. I was unable to turn you the moment my blood touched your lips so close to death. You'll be bound to me, for as long as our bond remains. You can still die if you take enough damage, but you'll heal faster and it will take a lot to kill you. You are human, but now you are more. You are alive, but you are also dead. Almost a vampire, but not."

Elizabeth let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding, "So I'll never be like Seras was to you..." She closed her eyes in the face of her honesty. It had been on her mind since she learned of his previous fledgling. She'd never compare to her, she'd been a great woman from how Sir Integra had described her. Elizabeth wasn't destined to belong to Alucard in that way. But she still belonged to him and though she hated being property, she knew it wasn't the same thing. With Alucard she didn't mind, she wanted to belong to him. It felt right somehow.

When she opened her eyes Alucard's face was completely blank and he had stopped all movement. Including breathing.

"Alucard?"

He blinked for a moment and then smirked at her, "No, you'll never be like my police girl. You are my poisonous Lily."

Elizabeth blushed and brought her hands up to her face to hide it as Alucard removed his, chuckling.

"So how do we set this bond?" Elizabeth mumbled behind her hands.

"Ah, that's up to you."

She looked at him through her fingers, "Say that again?"

Alucard sighed, "In order for the bond to set you have to be the one to do so."

He made it sound simple and she snorted at him, "Right. Piece of cake."

He grinned wickedly at her, "Now your getting the idea."

* * *

"This feels stupid." Elizabeth complained as she rubbed her temples.

"It's because you won't shut up and concentrate." Alucard snapped back.

They were sitting facing each other. Alucard sitting in the chair while she sat on the table, legs hanging down between his knees. He had instructed her to find their link in her mind and follow it back to him. Connecting the circuit in a way, like the first time she had dreamed of him after her fight with Captain Edward. She had to willingly and consciously do it for it to set.

While she could feel the link, she couldn't seem to trace it back to him. It felt blocked like there was something in her way keeping her from him. The more she pushed the bigger the block seem to get and it was starting to give her a headache.

"I am concentrating you ass. I told you, it doesn't feel Iike before. It feels blocked. Like there's something physically there."

He snorted at her. Leaning forward, he laced his long fingers under her necklace and pulled her forward. Snapping her eyes open, she looked at him before glaring. He was sneering dangerously at her.

"If you continue to insult me I'm going to do something really nasty. So shut your trap and concentrate."

She slapped his hand away and was slightly surprised that as hard as she hit his hand it didn't hurt. She barely felt it. She'd be damned if she let him see her shock though.

"You're not helping." Elizabeth ground the words out through clenched teeth.

"Then what would you suggest that could help you set this cursed thing?" His impatience and anger were pissing her off.

"How about you shut up and let me think for a fucking moment? If I'm supposed to do it then I should be able to do it how it feels right to me. Not how Renfield did it how every many centuries ago."

Alucard sneered more and sat back in his chair, purposely placing his hands behind his head. The movement made the muscles of his chest stand out and Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before throwing her hands up in the air.

"Jesus Christ!" She swore at him and his sneer turned into a smirk. "Ugh, I can't even look at you." She hopped down from the table and began pacing the room to give her mind a chance to think without constantly being reminded of Alucard's sex appeal.

Elizabeth knew she was attracted to him sexually. But there was more. Almost a kinship between them. Completely unspoken. It felt right to be with him the moment he touched her. She was afraid if she didn't get this right, she would lose that feeling and she didn't want that.

Elizabeth wanted Alucard. Wanted him to want her. She knew deep down that they would never be equals, but a partnership. An understanding of trust. She didn't think that was beyond him. She didn't know how he felt though and it made her feel nervous.

Frowning she paced more as Alucard leaned his head back and closed his eyes, looking bored.

_Fucking dick, I'm over here trying to figure this out and he's just sitting there being bored._

_Ugh, I really am a complete idiot..._

"Yes, you are."

Halting, she stared at him, "What?"

"You are a complete idiot and your right. I am bored. I've never been so bored in all my time on this wretched planet." He casually looked at her before smirking.

"You can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Part of the bond. I'm the Master here, so I get the perks, as they say." He was gloating _, the bastard._

Growling she found herself in front of him as she slapped him with everything she had. The anger had been quick, scalding and she didn't care. She didn't care when his head snapped around and she still didn't care when blood dripped from his nose.

Alucard turned his head slowly towards her, the blood had already stopped. He licked his chin with his long tongue to get the blood that had trickled there. Fangs slightly extended, Alucard's eyes glowed in the darkened room.

"You're a thousand years too early if you think you can take me on, _Lily_." His voice was dangerous, low and Elizabeth cursed inwardly at how sexy it sounded.

"Oh yeah? Try me, _Fang Boy_." She growled back, looking down at him still sitting there.

He met her growl with one of his own as he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth.

The silence stretched out between them before he lunged at her.


	22. Setting The Bond

Elizabeth slammed into the wall with enough force to crack it. Stones fell to the floor in large chunks as dirt, dust, and bits of mortar peppered everything it came in contact with. It took a moment for her lungs to start working as the air was knocked out of her.

Alucard had shoved her against the wall so fast and with such force, her brain couldn't keep up. Wheezing, she sputtered and glared up at him as she finally was able to take a deep breath. Surprisingly, while she did hurt, it wasn't unbearable.

His face loomed over her, fangs extended with jagged looking teeth. He had her by her arms effectively pinning them against the crumbling wall. He looked violent, dangerous and the aura demonic energy pressed down on her as the room seemed to fill with an oppressive presence.

The room had darkened and it took Elizabeth a moment to realize why the lamp had broken from being knocked over. She could also see glowing red eyes from the shadows. Surprisingly, she could still see him clearly in the darkness. His gloved hands dug into her arms, the pain was sharp. It didn't seem to bother her though, it was...strange. The pain felt muted somehow.

As they stared at each other Elizabeth noticed the block on their link had wavered slightly, it didn't seem as solid. She forced her arms to move against his hands, he wasn't holding her with his full strength. Yanking one of her arms away from him, she backhanded him with force. The back of her hand caught one of his fangs and sliced into it with a searing pain that did hurt. The block on their link wavered again and Elizabeth suddenly had an idea.

Alucard grinned at her as he licked her blood from his fang in a slow and deliberate way.

"If you want to spill blood there are other ways to—"

Elizabeth didn't let him finish before she leaned back into the wall, bringing both feet up and in a fluid motion, she planted them hard into his bare chest. She could feel the strength in her legs as she shoved him off of her.

He stumbled backward enough to let her arms go. As soon as his gloved fingers left her arms, Elizabeth lunged at him with enough force to knock him down on the floor. She was much stronger now and her veins seemed to burn with energy. It was exhilarating to be able to have the strength to knock him flat on his back.

Straddling his bare chest, she cocked her fist back to punch him. Elizabeth wasn't fully focused on what she was doing though, her concentration was mostly on their link. Whenever she hit him, it wavered, becoming thinner. However, when she went to push against it, it became thicker again. The harder she tried to push at it the more it pushed back, making her head throb.

Frustration escaped her in a yell as Alucard gripped her wrists. Applying pressure, the pain came quick and Elizabeth screamed from it. She could feel her bones start to crack and struggled to get her wrists free. It dawned on Elizabeth that she was stupid for thinking any position she managed to get him was giving her the upper hand.

"Goddamnit!" Screaming, she tried harder to shake her wrists free. Alucard laughed deep and low as he watched her struggle. The blood from the cut on her hand trickled down and stained his white gloves as he held her harshly.

With one last struggle, Elizabeth stopped, letting her arms go limp and her fists unclench. Refusing to look at him, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She didn't want to cry, but the tears slipped out anyway. Frustration, anger, confusion mixed in a jumbled mess as tears ran tracks down her cheeks, cutting through the dirt on her face.

Their link felt like there was a massive chunk of steel blocking it now. All of her efforts to try and get through it seemed to make it stronger than ever. She felt hopeless, a familiar sickening feeling that she thought she had finally gotten rid of when Lawrence was blown away in a pile of ash.

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath as she tried to not sob.

Alucard watched Elizabeth as silent tears fell down her cheeks and neck. Her body held no more tension, completely passive. Slowly, he released her wrists. They were bruised now, almost black from the damage he had done. Arms limp, her hands rested on his bare chest, warming his cool skin with her warmth unknowingly.

They were both covered in dust and dirt for head to toe. Alucard could feel their link waver, he couldn't feel the block Elizabeth had said was there, but it didn't matter. If the link stayed in this fluctuating state it could be disastrous for both of them. Alucard felt further down their link where he could feel a whisper of her emotions.

Anger and confusion were at the forefront. But under it were bits of incomplete thoughts. Shuffling through them like a deck of cards, he slowly gathered what the problem was. She was trying too hard. She was trying to force it by pushing herself through. Elizabeth needed to relax and not focus so hard, he had a feeling that once she did their bond would set and this ridiculous display of haphazard dominance could end.

He sighed inside himself, this woman needed to trust her instincts better. Obviously, violence wasn't going to solve the issue. Her psyche was already as scarred as the rest of her body with that.

What she needed was something softer, the problem was he didn't know if he had the ability to show it. His police girl had reminded him he could be if he really wanted to, but it wasn't the kind of thing he did openly. Their connection was one of Master and fledgling. She had loved him completely, which was an annoyance at times. He didn't want her to love him, just her loyalty.

With Renfield, it was a connection of loyalty, but he had been such a hand full that when he finally had met his end it was almost a relief. He was not a babysitter.

Elizabeth didn't love him, at least he thought so anyway. She was loyal, but not to the point where she would lose herself completely to it. And then there was the sexual aspect. He'd almost damned himself for not turning her when he had the chance, but perhaps this would be better. Perhaps he could be what she needed...

Alucard stilled at the thought...

_What the hell? What 'she needed'?_

Alucard stared at Elizabeth as she wiped her eyes with the back of her bruised wrist. The motion caused the wet tears to muddy the dirt on her face.

Alucard closed his eyes as it finally made sense. She couldn't complete the bond because like all mental links they were a two-way street. She had given up her control to him without question, something she had never done with anyone else. In order for her to set this bond between them, he was going to have to give up his control to her. There was only one person he had given control to and his gloves were a constant reminder of that.

_Fuck..._

Sighing audibly, Alucard looked up at Elizabeth, who wasn't looking at him still. Instead, she had focused on something in the darkness that surrounded them. The oppressive energy in the room slowly disappeared as he let his power fade.

Reaching up, he touched the side of her face with his hand and turned it gently so she would look at him. Elizabeth's eyes were still moist from her tears and he was struck by how beautiful that painful confused look was.

_Such a beautifully scarred human..._

Sitting up slowly, he wrapped his other arm around her waist as he leaned down towards her face. Elizabeth stared back, slightly startled at the gentle touch and his proximity to her.

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. Taking a deep breath, the scent of her shampoo filling his lungs. It was a sharp citrus scent, but not overpowering.

"Alucard..."

Elizabeth whispered his name, so much emotion in that whisper. He could feel it in their link as well, tracing soft hues of color along the inside of his mind.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself closer to his bare chest. Timidly, she let her lips graze his in an almost-kiss. Alucard felt his body respond automatically.

He wanted her. That same deep feeling from when he was in his coffin came stronger now that she was pressed against him. He growled, but not with anger or violence. It was a different sound completely. Lacing his fingers in her long hair he brought their lips together.

It was almost painful how gentle it was. However, it didn't last long as it quickly deepened. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she responded in kind. Alucard traced his hand up her scared back, the sensation of their kiss and hand making her moan with want.

Elizabeth's heart was beating too fast but she didn't stop kissing him. Her tongue briefly touching his sharp teeth, pricking it and letting drops of blood coat the inside of his mouth. Alucard moaned deeply, chest rumbling with need. He kissed her mouth hungrily as she ran her fingers through his semi-long hair.

Suddenly, it felt like there were too many clothes between them. She pulled back, breaking their kiss to get her shirt off. Alucard quickly brought his hands to the cloth and ripped it off her, bra too.

Exposing her breasts effectively, Alucard traced his tongue down her neck, over her scars and down to the soft delicate skin as he laid her down on the cold stone floor. Elizabeth took a quick breath from the chill but it was soon replaced with haughty moans as he sucked on one of her nipples.

His touch was like fire against her skin and though he wore gloves, she could feel his need for her. Elizabeth gasped sharply as his fangs brushed her skin. His free hand dug at her shorts and with a grunt, he ripped those off too with her panties.

Tossing the shredded clothing aside, Alucard pulled back to look at her. Red eyes taking in her completely scarred, beautiful skin. All that ebony hair framed her perfectly and she looked good enough to eat.

Running his hands up her body, he straddled her with his long body. Their mouths found each other again as Elizabeth reached down to his pants. Her touch was timid and there was an overwhelming sense of nervousness. Hand touching the button of his pants she suddenly stopped.

Lawrence's face flashed in her mind and she shuddered. Alucard growled as he felt their bond waver with old pain. Pulling back he looked at her with glowing red eyes.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "I... I'm sorry. I don't think..." Her eyes darted around trying to look anywhere else expect Alucard. The nervousness she felt before was back tenfold and old memories flickered faster, coming in waves.

Alucard kissed her bare shoulder gently and didn't say anything. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Alucard was not Lawrence. She needed to remember that. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair. Concentrating on the feel of him, closing her eyes as he began to kiss up her neck and to her jawline.

Gloved hands massaged her bare hips, causing her to moan softly. Alucard sucked on her neck, letting his fangs almost break the skin. Elizabeth shuddered and moaned louder at the sensation. She felt his hand slip lower between her legs, touching the wetness there. Hips jerking up to meet his fingers, Elizabeth let out a loud lust filled moan.

Alucard let the fabric of his gloves caress her wet clit in long strokes. Her wetness soaked into his gloves and the thought of all that wetness going to waste seemed a shame.

Pulling back from her neck where he'd left a deep red mark, Alucard slid down and cupped her ass to bring her closer to his face. Elizabeth let out a squeak in surprise before his tongue licked her soft, wet folds turning her squeak into passion-filled noises.

Alucard could tell she was close to her peak and regretfully, pulled away. The moment he stopped she cupped his face and pulled him to her lips. He was surprised by her sudden forcefulness but he returned her kiss with interest.

Elizabeth reached down with her hands again, this time she wasn't flooded with nervousness or memories of Lawrence. There was only Alucard. She rubbed the bulge of his leather pants and felt a wave of happiness as he shuddered above her. He moaned deeply when she managed to get his pants unbuttoned and with a little more effort she got them unzipped. Pulling his pants down as far as she could, she felt more than saw his hardness against her skin.

Growling and slightly panting, Alucard brought his hand down to guide himself. Pre-cum had made the tip wet, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of her wet folds.

Elizabeth stiffened slightly at the feel of him pressed against her opening. Her arms laced around his neck as her lilac eyes looked into his glowing red ones. She didn't know what to expect and the nervousness was starting to seep in again.

Alucard leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Breathe."

Slowly he pressed into her tight, swollen wetness. Elizabeth sucked in a breath, feeling him stretching her, causing pain. Alucard pressed in until he came to her barrier, Elizabeth was panting, whimpering almost. He licked her neck and before she could fully relax, he pushed hard against her hymen as he bit her.

Elizabeth screamed as the mix of pain and pleasure made her dig her nails into his shoulders. Alucard growled as her blood rushed into his mouth, hips moving to pump in and out of her tight, sweet wetness.

Her blood was sweet at first and slowly became richer. Like a fine wine that had aged expertly in a matter of moments rather than years. Alucard had bitten others during sex, but never a virgin that he had taken at the same time. It tingled his senses and he felt himself moan with pleasure along with her.

Wet slapping sounds filled the empty space between their passionate voices as he began to pound into her. Elizabeth brought her legs up to wrap around his hips.

Alucard faintly felt their mental link sing with her pleasure and it made him drink deeper. He felt euphoria wash over him in waves as the world seemed to tilt. He briefly realized he was drunk on her.

Elizabeth began to scream louder as she felt herself climax. He was much larger than she thought and she wasn't even really sure how she was able to take all of him. The feel of Alucard moving inside of her and drinking down her blood made her feel light headed.

Gripping his shoulders harder, she felt the orgasm crash against her and in that moment, of pure unhinged passion, the block on their link dropped.


	23. Blood Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest appologies for the long wait between chapters! Had an unexpected visitor and a family memeber passed away. Y_Y
> 
> But...I'm back. Rest assured I'll be posting regularly again. I'm so happy to see people are still giving this kudos and reading it while I was gone. I fully intend to finish this.
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't a let down, it went through a couple of rewrites. Please comment if you can. It helps me to keep going; it's a great inspiration.
> 
> So without further ado, here it is!

Alucard pulled away from her neck as he came inside her, filling her completely. Her orgasm had tipped him over the edge and on its heels, he felt their link cement fully. His nerves throbbed becoming overly sensitive. He felt Elizabeth mentally rush down their link and hit him in force. Her energy wrapped around him much more intensely than when he had first felt their link.

He thrust into her more, their hot mixture squeezing out and running down between them. Alucard was amazed by how good it felt to have her completely. Their bond was far deeper than with any he had had before. It settled into the lowest parts of his psyche in a warm wash over his nerves. Comforting. Almost the same sensation of a good stretch.

Elizabeth raked her nails down his arms, drawing blood from deep scratches. They healed almost immediately with a soft grunt from Alucard. His mind felt like chaos, unfiltered, violent, evil chaos. Her body trembled on the verge of fits as she came again, his long thick length driving her to another wave of ecstasy mixed in with the horror.

Madness back-lashed into her mind in harsh painful gashes, it was too much to bear and she screamed in pain. All the pain she had felt in her entire life was nothing compared to the all-consuming torture that filled her. The darkness that came next laced around her and cut through her veins like they were nothing. She was nothing compared to the darkness, to that pain. Nothing.

All previous pleasure had been washed away, replaced with dark madness. Elizabeth felt like her blood was on fire and the flashes of what she could only assume where Alucard's past memories seared into her brain. Battles, screaming, gunfire, blood ran deep but the emotion, what he felt during the memories was more harmful because it was every emotion at once. Her heart thundered in her chest on the brink of exploding and she desperately tried to claw her eyes out. Anything to make the pain stop, make the images and emotion stop. _Anything._

Alucard held her wrists down to keep her from doing so. If he could feel the depth of their bond, hers would be no different. He wasn't sure how she would react, but by the pain that echoed in their link, he knew she was trying to accommodate more than her human body could allow for.

"Lily, you have to let go. You're not a true Nosferatu, you cannot absorb all of it." He growled at her as she fought against him, she definitely was gaining his strength. Her arms pushed against him and he gritted his teeth in an effort to keep her arms down at her sides.

"Breathe through it and let go." His voice was harsh as her eyes bled to black, erasing the lilac color and the surrounding white from them. Soulless looking eyes stared at him, the black shifting and moving in almost invisible depths.

Elizabeth arched her back against Alucard as her scream echoed louder in the room. It was almost deafening before it broke and silence descended. She managed to force herself to breathe, a deep ragged breath as the darkness and it's horrific, graphic madness sunk into her nerves. Etching the deepest parts of her where nothing should ever touch. She felt more than heard the manic laughter as it did.

Alucard watched as Elizabeth's fully black eyes bled back, exposing the color of her irises again. He didn't show it, but he was relieved. There was a moment where he thought she might die from the bond setting. Alucard wasn't sure what the backlash of that would be, but something told him that if she died now it was going to cause some damage. More so than his police girl's death.

_This bond is deep, far too deep for a human. I can feel her heartbeat echo in my head, not just my ears._

Watching her closely, he was drawn to her eyes even more as the black disappeared to be replaced with her left eye, its normal lilac color; the right eye, however, was as deep a red as his own.

Elizabeth collapsed down again onto the floor, chest heaving to get enough oxygen as Alucard tried to figure out how one of her eyes could have changed. She wasn't a vampire, she was human. _Why only one? Why one at all?_ Curiosity had him staring down at her. This was definitely uncharted territory.

Elizabeth grew limp and her vision started to fade as she looked at Alucard. He was a blurry mass above her, the edges of her vision flickering. She meant to say something but she felt herself start to drift away. The last thing she remembered was the faint humming of their now, fully set bond in her mind.

* * *

Darkness.

Elizabeth was becoming familiar with darkness and all its many forms. Sometimes it was warm and comforting. Other times it was cold and desolate.

And other times it was like it was now.

It was a presence, a force. It held weight and knew exactly who she was.

It wasn't the same darkness as Alucard, this was different from that. It felt... _more._

In her past experience, there was only one other time she had felt such a weight and it was when she had learned the truth the darkness held. It had been a harsh lesson, but because of it, she had no fear of it.

Numerous red eyes opened around her as they watched. Elizabeth knew she wasn't dead, the bond was humming along her nerves. She could almost see Alucard in her mind... _interesting._

The eyes regarded her and she looked back at them, waiting.

After a moment she heard the manic laughter of what sounded like many in the darkness.

"You are...unique...Elizabeth...Catherine...Leonard." Voices echoed in varying pitches and tones as they spoke in unison.

Elizabeth swallowed nervously, she had a feeling that them, whoever they were, knowing her name was not a good thing.

More manic laughter followed and it grated on her skin. She rubbed her arms to try and make the feeling disappear.

"So you know my name, but who are you? What are you?"

"We are...darkness...given form... We live...as He...lives..."

"He? You mean, Alucard?"

"Yes..."

"But you're not Alucard, you don't feel like him." Elizabeth frowned.

"No... We are...the darkness...in place...of...his soul. We are...his to control...his to use..."

"Are you demons?"

"Yes..." The darkness smiled, she didn't know how she knew that, but she knew it smiled and it was unnerving

"So what do you want with me?"

The darkness was silent. The eyes came closer, surrounding and boring into her like they could see her soul.

"We have...waited...a long time...for...you...Elizabeth...Catherine...Leonard...and we...shall have...you... We shall...have our...freedom..."

"I-I don't understand." She tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. Completely surrounded she shivered, it was growing colder. So, so cold. Rubbing her arms Elizabeth felt she needed to run to get away. Panic started to set in as the eyes grew closer still.

"Freedom?" She whispered. Elizabeth held her breath as the eyes stopped, seemingly inches from her.

"Yes... Freedom...from the...chains... You are...unique."

The manic laughter echoed all around her, the eyes blinking in unison.

Elizabeth felt something, _someone_ , grip her wrist and pull her backward. The sudden motion made her yelp in surprise before she found herself drowning. 

Hot, thick liquid surrounded her and threatened to suffocate her. Elizabeth tried to swim, struggling to not panic and figure out which way was up, but the liquid was so dense she couldn't see which way the bubbles were going.

Against her will, her mouth opened and she felt the liquid slip across her tongue.

_Blood. It's blood._

Elizabeth closed her mouth and forced the blood out, the coppery taste was bitter and seemed to stain her tongue.

Finally, after another few panic filled moments, the hand that had grabbed her before was back. It yanked her forward this time and Elizabeth tumbled onto the ground.

She sputtered and coughed until her lungs were clear. The thick blood coating the grassy ground beneath her.

Once she managed to get her breath enough she opened her eyes.

Elizabeth found herself on the soft grass of the grounds surrounding the Hellsing Manor. It was nighttime and the moon was high above the tree line, but it didn't cast white light, but red. The moon's deep crimson color cast long shadows and gave the grounds a creepy, eerie feeling.

"What the fuck..." She said softly, standing up. She realized she was clothed now, though barefooted, she wore military green shorts and a black tank top. More shocking, there were no scars to be seen.

Her perfect skin was illuminated by the red light and Elizabeth stared in wonder as she traced areas on her arms where scars should have been.

"Hello there." Said a friendly female voice.

Startled, Elizabeth looked up to see a woman. A little taller than her, but very endowed in the chest and rear area. She wore the same military green but a button shirt and mini skirt that Elizabeth would never be daring enough to wear. The Hellsing seal was stitched into her shoulder.

The woman looked young, with short cropped hair that was a little spiky. But what caught Elizabeth's attention were her bright red eyes and her sharp fangs as she grinned at a gaping Elizabeth.

"Uh, hello?" Elizabeth said, realizing she probably had a stupid look on her face.

"Wow! You're gorgeous! Master picked a good one!" The woman grinned again and gripped her hands behind her back, almost as if she were a young girl ogling a new toy.

"Master?" Frowning, Elizabeth watched the woman who kept smiling. She seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't figure out how. She had definitely never met her before.

"Oh! You probably don't know who I am. My name is Seras. Seras Victoria."


	24. An Interesting Mission (Part 1)

Integra sat in the infirmary, legs crossed casually as she puffed on her cigar. Her whole body was calm and gave the appearance of casualness that was false and somewhat forced. Her cobalt eyes were completely focused on the vampire standing in front of her, meeting his blood-red gaze with malice.

"So, explain to me again how you managed to put her into a coma?" The words were biting as she spoke, giving no room for variance.

"As I said before, I don't know. We set the bond and she collapsed." Alucard matched his Master's casualness with his own as he leaned against the foot of the hospital bed where his Lily lay in a deep coma. "It didn't happen before."

His arms crossed over his broad chest, he made sure to keep eye contact. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to stand guard in the room and watch over her. It was a very useless and powerful need. It was bewildering, pointless and a pain in the ass. But here he was...

"And you set that bond with violence, sex, and blood." It was accusatory and a statement at the same time. Integra snorted as she spoke and tapped the ashes of her cigar into a nearby tray.

"You said to _fix it_. So I did. You do not understand true Nosferatu and all that is possible. Some things require force." Alucard bit the words out, irritated at the whole situation. He purposefully left out how gentle he had been. It was disturbing enough without his Master knowing that little bit of information.

Elizabeth had completely collapsed and he was unable to wake her. Alucard felt through their bond that she was still there. He'd felt moments of panic and drowning. Which was...curious. Renfield had never bonded at this depth, so everything was up in the air. So far she had been in a coma for two days. Alucard had mused that his Lily's ability to pass out and stay that way for days was her body's way of protecting her. His Master was not amused at this revelation.

"Enlighten me on how this is _fixing it_."

Alucard grew silent, keeping his face blank. The bond had set, his Lily felt fine now through their bond. Sometimes he got flashes of warmth, shining moments of color in his mind's eye and sometimes surprise. Other times confusion and a hint of anger. But her body was fine and her soul was still intact. No matter what he did, nothing woke her. He'd felt her soul rub up against the bond periodically and it made him shiver.

He'd tried pulling on their bond but was met with a sharp, brutal pain that left him growling. He'd given her blood. Hell, he'd slapped her a few times. Nothing. In what he could only guess was panic, he'd brought her to the infirmary. Which proved pointless, every test showed she was fine, except for the coma.

Integra stood and snuffed her cigar out in the tray before walking up to Alucard to stand in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Regardless of the process, you are still responsible."

Alucard merely raised an eyebrow, "You're getting rather high and mighty in you're old age, aren't you Master?"

Integra didn't react to the remark on her age, instead, she met his gaze without wavering. "We have a mission. I expect you to be on your way to Hastings in five minutes. I will not tolerate your incompetence in that as well."

With that Integra turned on her heel and left the room with a flutter of curtains. Alucard growled as he watched her leave. He didn't want to leave his Lily unprotected and unguarded. Another unless feeling that he was growing quickly tired of. Apparently, their link was bleeding her personality into his. He'd have to shut the bond down soon if he didn't want to be driven mad by it.

Turning, he looked at the long haired sleeping woman in question. Just gazing at her, he felt the same possession that he had before. He wanted her, he wanted her awake and snapping at him like a dog. He wanted her rubbing against him with her arms laced in his hair again.

There was an irritated noise in the room, and it took a moment for him to realize it was him growling steadily louder. Once he realized, he stopped and left the room. It took a lot more willpower than he was comfortable admitting, to not touch her before he left. Alucard just knew if he had, he wouldn't have been able to leave.

He forced himself to close the bond down to a distant and dull roar. There was a mission and it was going to require all of his focus.

"Hastings," Alucard smirked as he pulled his glasses with their amber lenses on and checked his Jackel to make sure it was loaded for werewolf.

"Perhaps a walk is what I need."

* * *

"Seras?"

"Yes, that's me. Well, an echo of her anyway. You can think of me as a part of her that got left behind when she died." Seras smiled sadly as she spoke.

"But how can that be? And where am I?" Elizabeth motioned around her, "Am I dead then? Is that why the manor looks abandoned? And seriously, what's up with the moon?"

Seras continued to smile as she nodded at her questions, "Well, it's unusual, I'll give you that. This place is a mix of you and Master. You see the manor as a safe haven, a home. I believe Master sees it as something similar, which is probably why it's abandoned looking and why the moon is red." she said thoughtfully.

Elizabeth blinked and stared for a moment. She'd never said it out loud, but in the last few months, she did consider this her home. The first one she could ever remember.

"And you're not dead. You're far from it actually. I brought you here so I could meet you and to get you away from the demons. They are unusually drawn to you." Seras frowned a little as she spoke.

"Why did they say I could give them freedom?" Elizabeth watched as Seras bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"I don't know. But, I do know someone who can answer that. He's the only one besides you that has an idea of what is going on."

"Renfield..." Elizabeth was frowning now, "but he's been dead for centuries now. How could he be here?"

"Because we're tied to 'em. All of 'em, in 'is many, many forms." Answered a brusque, deep voice.

Elizabeth turned to look behind her to see a tall, thin man. His hair was brown and wiry, looking like it hadn't been combed in ages. His coat had a few tears that had been haphazardly sewn and covered a simple button shirt. Grey slacks held in place by suspenders which were stretched out, barely kept his pants up. He too, like Seras and herself, was barefooted. Though he looked un-kept, he wasn't dirty.

Renfield looked Elizabeth over with harsh muddy eyes, his crooked nose hooked over thin lips as he sneered.

"I'm surprised a small thing like 'ou set the bond. Must've been a 'ell of a ride." His voice dripped sarcasm with his heavy accent as he smirked.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the obvious dig and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fuck you..."

Seras visually cringed as she watched the two have a stare down, "Now come on, we promised to help." She cast a pleading glance at Renfield.

The thin man smirked as a soft chuckle escaped him, "'ou've got spunk, I'll give 'ou tha'. How's 'bout me and 'ou have a chat?"

* * *

Hastings was fifty-three miles south-east of London. It had a port for incoming ships and was booming during the summer months with tourists. The problem was with all the extra people came extra opportunities for dead bodies.

The werewolf problem, in general, had been on a decrease but hot summer months always seemed to bring them out of the woods and into more densely populated areas. It was no secret that heat made a lot of people irritated and easy to temper. Werewolves were not above it. Mostly it was just one or two that drifted towards towns and cities mad with rage and slaughtering hundreds. Easy enough to eliminate before they became a problem.

However, this time was different. Word had spread that the packs were on the move again and one, in particular, had decided to attack the town of Hastings. There were reported deaths, animalistic in nature, that had the locals trying to cover up the incidents as to not drop their business in tourism. A stupid ploy that had cost twenty people their lives. Currently, there was a report of a small pack of six running like rabid dogs among the populace.

On a full moon night, with the temperature as high as it had been, those six could easily turn into several hundred as their virus was most active during the full moon. The heat did not help matters. Integra was sickened with the idiocy at how long the local authorities had taken to reach out to Hellsing. Their cover-up was just what the werewolves needed to gain momentum.

Integra watched as the town came into view, the full moon cast its bright light down to blanket the countryside in soft white. The harsh lights of the town seemed to take something away from the soft light. From her view from the helicopter, she was glad the manor was in the countryside. It was secluded, quiet and peaceful.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and took a glance at her watch, fifteen more minutes and they would be landing in Hastings. Alucard was already on his way, speeding through the shadows as a million bats below. Integra could make out their path just above the trees.

_He must be feeling something, he hasn't morphed to bats in a long time._

Integra was skeptical about believing he could feel anything, but lately he'd been showing more emotion. Especially when it came to Elizabeth, the fact that the girl was currently in a coma grated on her nerves.

However, it hadn't escaped her notice when she entered the room to find him there, looking, well, worried. Integra had thought she was seeing things, but as she listened to him casually explain how they set the bond it became more apparent. Their bond it seemed to her, was not of servant and master, but as equals. It went both ways.

In part that explained Elizabeth's personality shift and Alucard's sudden need to show emotion. She wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but she had a feeling something big was going to happen. It always did. The only remaining question is what would become of them now?

She wasn't stupid enough to separate them, it was far too late for that. But this bond they shared could jeopardize everything or strengthen it.

"Sir Integra, there's been a report of a massive attack by the docks. Your men are currently holding down their position to keep it from spreading." Nathaniel's voice came over her headphones as Integra watched the flashes of gunfire in the distance.

She didn't respond as she watched their approach slowly begin to descend. In moments she was going to walk into a meeting of fools. Integra smirked internally, she'd rather be on the ground shooting werewolves. At least they came at you head on, these bloody bureaucrats were snakes that waited to take you down when you least expected it.

"Nathaniel, I want to be informed the moment all the targets have been eliminated and if there is any change in Elizabeth status," Integra spoke into the mic attached to her headphones.

"Yes, Sir Integra."

_Things are about to get very interesting._


	25. An Interesting Mission (Part 2)

Renfield smirked making his features twist almost sickeningly. How he was supposedly popular with women like Alucard had said baffled Elizabeth. He reeked of insincerity and had a creepy vibe that rivaled the copy of the grounds they were standing in.

"So do you know why the demons are interested in me? I didn't even know they could speak." Elizabeth kept her arms crossed as she spoke if he wanted to chat they could stay here with Seras, who frankly was the better company.

"Tha' I do. You're unique 'cause 'ou _know_." He answered vaguely and Seras rolled her eyes.

"You're being cryptic, she belongs to Master now. You must tell her." Seras glared at Renfield, who simply shrugged and kept end his eyes on Elizabeth.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it that I supposedly 'know'?" Elizabeth held his gaze, ignoring the 'belonging to' bit from Seras. She was right, she didn't mind it, but the way she said it seemed to mean something more.

"'ou know wha' others don'. We are differen' 'ou and me. We know pain, loss—we've seen life in all its nasty 'olors. We survive when others die. All those scars leave marks on the soul. We keep our humanity when 'hose like Seras don't. We've seen the other side. We lived an' died. Now tha' 'ou've had his blood, 'ou'll continue to die only to keep on livin'. An' every time 'ou do, 'ou'll lose chunks of 'our soul makin' room for 'em."

Seras was frowning as Renfield finished his explanation, still smirking. Elizabeth had a little bit of a rough time with his thick accent and her frown mirrored Seras's.

"But I didn't die..."

"Oh ho, is tha' so? How many times 'ou come close eh? 'ou got more scars than I ever dreamed of havin'. An' I've had a lot in my life."

Elizabeth grew silent and stared. She'd almost died several times while she was abused by Lawrence. Hell, she almost died the night Alucard came...

"Now 'ou're gettin' it. 'Em holes from dyin' gotta fill up somehow, 'ou are a human after all and tied to a vampire at that." Renfield grinned wickedly, "Bully for 'ou."

It made a sick kind of sense, Alucard had demons in place of his soul. But she was human, not a vampire.

"But..." She started as Renfield held up his hand.

"'ou'll never loose 'our soul completely, but eventually 'em demons will have complete control over 'ou. Demons with no seals, no chains, and a newly set bond tha' 'ou have no idea how to use."

"I thought you said you could help stop it." Seras bit her lip worriedly as she stood next to him, speaking in a hushed tone.

"No. I said I'd impart my wisdom, not 'elp her. She's got more holes than cheese." Renfield turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"'ou're on borrowed time darlin'. I had to wear tha' stupid tear 'round my neck like a dog an' drink tha' acid shit he called blood, an' I barely managed to keep control in the end." Renfield frowned slightly, a wash of emotion softening his features for a brief moment before turning back to its previous harshness.

Seras looked at Elizabeth's shocked and saddened face. "I'm sorry. I wish we could help more." Her red eyes held sympathy and sadness, while Renfield kept his face rough and almost brutal.

Elizabeth sighed softly and mindlessly played with the ends of her hair. The nervous habit creeping back up as the information set in.

She'd continue to constantly be on the brink of death. Each time she would lose part of her soul which would give more room for the demons to take over the bond and use her as a vessel for whatever sick violence they had in mind. She'd lose control of herself to the point where she couldn't stop it.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Looking up, she spotted the red moon high in the sky. If this place was a mashing of her and Alucard's thoughts and feelings about a home, she thought it rather lonely. She didn't want to feel alone anymore and if she had to fight to keep her sanity to keep from not feeling alone, she'd do it.

When she looked back at Renfield she found both Seras and him watching her. The silenced seemed to stretch out before she finally spoke.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight. Is Alucard aware of this? Were you affected this way at all Seras?"

The woman smiled sheepishly, "Well, vampires are different. I didn't want to be separated from Master. Being truly dead, I inherited my demons. You are essentially sharing them. You have created a deep link with Master. Renfield's link wasn't as deep, I think that's because he didn't want it to be. He just didn't want to die."

Seras looked up slightly at Renfield, who merely grunted and avoided her gaze. Turning back, she smiled warmly at Elizabeth.

"I don't think Master is aware of it. He can be dense when it comes to himself. Though, I think he might pay more attention now that you are part of him. When the bond dies it is painful and echoes for a long time. Which is why we are still here, in a sense anyway."

Seras linked her arm through Renfield's, much to his annoyance.

Elizabeth nodded and sighed, looking around. "So what now?"

"Now it's time to wake up and find 'ou're Master." Renfield said gruffly, "Though, the fact tha' 'ou don't feel the need to call 'em as such is interesting."

"Be careful how much you pull power through your bond. The more you pull, the easier the pathways are to access." Seras added.

"An' keep that tear on 'ou. It'll help, if only for a time. Give tha' old bastard hell for me."

Elizabeth smirked and nodded, "Sure. Anything else?"

Seras let go of Renfield's arm and stepped in front of Elizabeth, smiling softly as she placed both hands on her shoulders.

"See you on the other side."

With a sudden shove, Seras pushed Elizabeth backward into darkness.

* * *

Alucard was bored.

Oh, so bored.

The werewolves he'd gone to destroy were not true werewolves, merely those bitten and turned. It was sad and rather pathetic in a way. He'd been killing for the last hour; the battle had succumbed from a slaughter on the shore to surprise sneak attacks half thought through. Bodies littered the streets where they had tried and failed, still in their mutated, half turned forms.

His Master had convinced the local authorities to evacuate as many as possible. Considering Hastings had a few thousand people, once the Queen got involved things on the human side seemed to move right along. The town was now empty and he was hunting the original six werewolves who had started attacking the populace. His Master's soldiers had fallen back per her orders and were assisting with keeping the humans calm.

He chuckled lightly at what story they would have had concocted up to ease the panic still left in the air. It didn't matter what it was, it was sure to be full of half-truths and full of deception. Humans did not handle creatures like himself existing very well. Hell, entire groups of humans had been slaughtered because others believed them to be inhuman.

Alucard really didn't care that the humans were safe, honestly, he was hoping for a bit of distraction from his Lily still in a coma. He'd kept the bond closed down, for the most part, feeling her faintly in the back of his mind. He had been expecting a better battle and was irritated at first how easy the first hundred fell. They hadn't even grated the need to release a higher control level, much to his disappointment. Now he was just bored.

He walked quietly through the empty town now, the streets were quiet and he could feel eyes watching him. It was only going to be a matter of time before they got impatient and attacked. These six were supposedly true werewolves, which if his memory served him correctly, would make for at least a more lively conclusion to his evening.

A hanging store sign squeaked slightly as he continued to walk. The sound was soft, but he heard it and drew his Jackel, aiming down the barrel of the gun at the large furred figure that slowly emerged from an alleyway at the end of the long street. The figure moved slowly before stopping in the middle of the street.

Alucard could see the large teeth of its open mouth as it growled deep and low. The werewolf's ears stuck down towards the back of its head, as deep yellow eyes watched him. The rigid muscles of its body flexed, the fur raised on the span of its back as it slowly came forward.

The werewolf stood a good six feet at the shoulder, fully animal without a hint of its human mask visible. This was a true werewolf, not the half human looking wolfmen and women that had been bitten. This one was vicious, deadly and oh so ready to take a bite out of him.

"Finally, and here I thought I'd die from boredom walking these streets. Let's see what you're made of you filthy dog." Alucard grinned with evil glee as the werewolf came sprinting towards him.

Several shots echoed down the street as he fired, missing the werewolf each time as it came towards him. It moved with an inhuman speed that matched his own and it was no surprise when the other five choose that moment to attack from the rooftops.

Their massive heavy bodies and wicked sharp teeth slamming and tearing into his flesh as he managed to catch one in the head at point blank range with a silver bullet. Its head exploded in a wash of red that coated everything within range.

He laughed openly as the remaining five attacked more furiously than before. Ripping through his clothes and tearing one of his arms off. It didn't matter, they could tear him limb from limb and he'd still survive. It was a shame though, he'd have to conjure another duster. He'd become somewhat fond of the last one.

_Maybe this next one should have more style._

He managed to shoot another in the heart, exploding its chest in an eruption of blood before they ripped his other arm off. Alucard continued his laughter, a pleased grin on his face as their snarls and growls became almost manic. These stupid dogs were going to have to try harder.

As a massive mouth with razor-sharp teeth sunk into his neck and began to shake back and forth to break it, the distant sound of a motorcycle engine was heard coming closer over the sound of his bones snapping.

At first, he didn't think much of it, anyone stupid enough to get past the blockade on a motorcycle deserved death. They deserved to be killed for being so stupid.

The engine roared louder as tires squeezed around the corner; the light illuminating the street of the massive amounts of blood which had seeped into every surface caught the attention of the remaining werewolves. From what he could tell, they had stopped in the center of the street, an easy target.

_Stupid..._

While he was a somewhat mess of chunks and bits of himself, the werewolf holding his now severed head, turned towards the idiot on the motorcycle. Even with missing one eye he would recognize that petite figure anywhere.

"You really need to stop calling me stupid," Elizabeth growled out as she pulled a machete from behind her back, silver edge glinting in the street lights.

" _It's starting to piss me off_."

Her words echoed through their link as it was pushed open forcefully. Sharp colors of red, pink and black coated the inside of his brain. Alucard felt himself grin internally.

"Alright you bitches," her now lilac and blood colored eyes shining as she smirked at the last four werewolves, "let's dance."


	26. Burn

Elizabeth revved the engine of the motorcycle loudly, the vibration made her body tremble as she gripped the machete tighter. She honestly wasn't even sure how she was riding it, she'd never ridden one before. The moment she found it though, she felt drawn towards it. Something telling her in the back of her mind that she could operate it without difficulty, that little voice had been right.

The werewolves dropped the bits of Alucard they had in their mouths with soft, wet splats. The four watched her with hungry eyes as they started to creep towards her. They were much bigger than she'd thought they'd be and Elizabeth felt her nerves burn with adrenaline. There was going to be no room for panic, the only option was to act and pray to God that she survived this.

Elizabeth took off at full speed towards the group of werewolves, causing them to sprint towards her with massive speed. Her eyes barely kept up as two split from the outside scaling nearby buildings to try and flank her.

The link in the back of her mind burned as she felt a rush of power sear down towards her. The demons surging forward at the promise of violence to come. There was a brief moment where time seemed to stop as the two werewolves launched themselves at her head on. Just as quickly as it happened, time leaped forward again and Elizabeth was vaguely aware that the machete was plunged into the chest of one of the werewolves.

The sudden stop in her forward motion sent the motorcycle flying to land in a twisted heap a few yards away as she put all her force into striking the heart. The werewolf snarled and let out a loud pain filled yip as the edge sliced through flesh and broke through bone. Elizabeth felt a gleeful laugh that wasn't hers escape her, hot blood splattering against her scarred skin. She could feel it when she entered its heart and when it gave its last fluttering beat.

The victory was short lived however as the second snapped its large jaws over her thigh and started to shake its head violently. The foreign laughter gave way to her own scream as pain slammed into her, causing the darkness in her mind to retreat briefly. The motion of the massive wolf's head encompassing her entire thigh threatened to tear her whole leg off, causing panic to set in.

The demons came rushing back down the link even as she tried to stop them. Their darkness burned cold fire through her body making her heart practically stop, suddenly she was screaming for a different reason.

" _We...want...more..._ "

The voices of many echoed loudly in her head as Elizabeth tried desperately the pull the machete out of the dead werewolf and fight back the hoard of demons trying to take over her body. She was going to lose, either to them or the monster using her as its chew toy.

The werewolf snarling around her thigh shifted its jaws to get a better grip, causing teeth to rake against her bone. With the deeper hold, it yanked her away from its fallen pack member and threw her into the front display of a bridal shop.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth as glass, white silk cloth, fake limbs from mannequins and wood broke her fall. The glass cut deep and she let out a grunt as her head snapped back against the hardwood floor. The pain bloomed in her head as a somewhat disgusted, masculine voice slipped through her mind.

" _Your training is severely lacking. You need better control and to observe your surroundings._ "

" _There's more than one battle being fought you pompous ass._ " She snapped back painfully at Alucard, who she felt growl lowly.

" _Meaning...?_ "

Before she could answer the demons came rushing back, their dark evil snaking through the bond and catching her off guard. Elizabeth's chest tightened in warning as she felt what made her herself be pushed back almost viciously. There wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

Distantly she watched as her body shuddered and grew calmer. She'd tried for control, but that had failed, now she was watching and feeling her body move on its own. Laughter, high pitched and wicked, eased out of her as she sat up mechanically.

Dark energy swirled around her body as the werewolf, in all its grey-furred fury stepped through the large hole of the display she had made on impact. Glass crunched loudly under its huge paws, jaws dripping blood and slobber in soft splats on the hardwood.

Elizabeth felt her head tilt slightly as she distantly watched it approach. She wasn't sure before, but now there was no question. She was definitely going to die tonight.

" _It's that kind of thinking that will get you killed. If you're so ready to die, I should at least get the honor of doing it myself. Stupid human..._ "

Alucard's voice dripped disgust and loathing as she felt him mentally try and grab her. When the motion was halted and dark power wrapped tightly around their bond, she felt Alucard pause.

" _Care to elaborate on why you are allowing my power to run wild?_ "

" _It's not by choice._ "

Flashes of memory and emotion flashed before her in quick succession, Alucard was unusually quiet as the images paused briefly over Seras and Renfield standing before her in the abandoned grounds of the manor imitation.

As he flipped through the memories, Elizabeth focused on the werewolf lunging towards her. Her body was ready for the strike and grabbed its jaws with her bare hands. Teeth sliced into her palms and Elizabeth felt the pain dully while the demons controlling her body started to try and overextend its jaws.

She didn't have the full strength of a vampire, but the sounds of muscle and tensions reaching their breaking point reached her ears over the painful snarls. The werewolf's deep yellow eyes glowed with hate and violence as it pushed her backward against a nearby wall to try and get some leverage. All the while the wicked, sick laughter from her became louder with glee.

Panic came roaring back as Elizabeth tried once again to fight for control of her body. She had to do something.

" _If you kill me, you'll never get your freedom! There will be no more violence for you and Alucard will make sure you're never allowed to escape him! You'll continue to be chained!_ "

Elizabeth felt Alucard snort at her words.

" _They'll never listen to you. You're nothing to them._ "

Elizabeth screamed in frustration as the demons ignored her completely. They were in control and they knew it. Nothing would stop them now that they had a vessel to use, not even the seals could touch them now. The tear-shaped gem around her neck was even completely useless.

In the fray of overwhelming demonic power and Alucard's unhelpful words of disgust, a soft voice drifted through the link like water.

" _Remember... Fear breeds hatred. Hatred is power. Power is control._ "

" _Seras?_ "

There was no answer, only the fleeting impression of a smile.

Alucard's pained emotion pulsed through the bond briefly as Elizabeth felt the jaws of the werewolf snap finally from the pressure the demons had applied. The monster reeling back from the pain in a chorus of snarls, growls and painful noises. The fight wasn't over, it was still standing.

" _Fine. If that's how it is... Fine._ "

Elizabeth mentally felt down the bond with her whole self, the pathway felt large from being forced open and the demons weren't paying her any attention. Alucard sneered in her mind which allowed her to zero in on him. On the essence that made Alucard himself.

She felt herself rub up against it, feeling the hot, fiery hate that lived there. Distantly she was aware of Alucard shuddering at the feel of her doing so.

" _Lily... What are you—_ "

" _I need your help, and since I promised to give you hell and you're being an asshole, I'm going to keep that promise._ "

Elizabeth mentally reached in and pulled with all her strength. The hatred of a thousand years filling her up and meeting her own hate and anger in an internal fire that she yanked back into her body with violent force.

Alucard seemed to understand and his dangerous laughter echoed as he put his full force behind it. The anger, hate, and rage surged and began to burn the pathway of the bond slamming into Elizabeth's body.

The voices of the demons screamed in agony as the hate encompassed their dark energy. Hatred was an emotion, and demons did not understand emotion. Couldn't control it, couldn't stop it.

Elizabeth screamed as she pushed the rage ever forward, bringing her own body to her knees in front of the werewolf. She didn't even feel her nails as they clawed down her face, shrieks of pain and desperation replaced the once wicked, high pitched laughter.

_Burn you bastards... Burn..._


	27. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I had a bit of writer's block, but I finally figured out where I was going with this. 
> 
> Sadly, this story is nearing its close. However, I was thinking about a sequal featuring Integra and Nathaniel. Everyone deserves a happy ending right? Please comment if this is something you're interested in. 
> 
> Also, if you like this, please check out some of my other work. Might not be on the same level, but feedback is important to me as I want to keep trying to improve. 
> 
> Again, huge thanks to everyone who read, left kudos, comments, subscribed and bookmarked. You guys are kick ass and it means the world to me!
> 
> Without further ado...

Elizabeth was dying...

Again...

_How many times does this make now?_

She mused as the unfiltered combined rage of her and Alucard burned and swallowed the demons in possession of her body. Their shrieks of pain continued as the werewolf stood on its hind legs, jaw hanging open and barely attached to its face by tendons. It's massive claws raised in a killing strike, came barreling towards her and smacking into her with such force, she went through the wall she'd been pinned against and into the room beyond.

A sea of white fabric from wedding dresses and bits of wall landed around her. The pain was sudden, deep and intense as the demons retreated allowing her to come forward and take control of her body. Elizabeth sputtered and heaved trying to get air. She had broken ribs and was pretty sure something inside her belly was leaking.

Elizabeth tried to roll over to get away from the werewolf she knew was coming for her, but she'd suffered so much damage that her body wouldn't move. The most she managed was leaning on her arms and propping herself up. Her legs were completely numb now and there was blood starting to pool around her from the claw marks that had raked against her skin and her thigh.

It was funny, despite the imminent death approaching her, she was happy she was the one back in control. Even if it was painful, being able to move her body herself almost made her cry with relief as she locked eyes with the werewolf.

The werewolf let out a low and vicious growl. Despite everything, it wasn't giving up. Glowing yellow eyes narrowed as it stuck its head through the wall, chunks of wall and plaster falling down when it slowly starting to come through the wall. Elizabeth smirked softly as the space around the werewolf became darker, that beautiful and wicked blacker than black shadow expanding. Two blood red glowing eyes looked out from that darkness and she found herself relaxing.

"Bye-bye, Wolfie."

The werewolf hesitated before letting out a desperate howl. Blood and bits of werewolf exploded as the darkness consumed the creature. The force of the blow knocked Elizabeth back down again and when she opened her eyes the entire room of once white dresses had been painted red, including herself.

Elizabeth gasped raggedly, trying for the second time to catch her breath. Her vision swam as her stomach threaten to betray her, she managed to not lose its contents, but her head started to pound from her efforts.

Soft, gloved hands reached out and caressed her face drawing her eyes up to Alucard's face. He looked like he hadn't even been in a gunfight with werewolves, his suit and duster were pristine and there wasn't a speck of blood anywhere on him.

"One of these days you're going to have to show me how to do that," Elizabeth said, exhaustion was hitting hard and she found herself rubbing her cheek against his gloved hands, staining them red. Alucard smirked slightly as he carefully brought her towards him to rest her head on his lap. He didn't say anything and Elizabeth felt a little worried, she couldn't feel anything from their bond, it must have shorted out or something. She tried to fight off the panic she felt from feeling alone, but her breathing still hitched a little.

"What about the other two werewolves?" The feeling of panic had made her remember there were still two others out there to be taken care of, but Alucard shook his head.

"I disposed of them while you were playing possession games with my demons." Sneering, Alucard removed his duster and began to roll up his shirt sleeve. Traces of blood stained the material as he exposed his forearm.

"I wasn't playing..." She pouted a little as she watched his movements. Elizabeth was distantly aware of her body weakening and feeling a bit delirious, the moment she saw the bare skin of Alucard's arm though, she shuddered. Now that their bond was suspended, she didn't have the influence of Alucard coloring every feeling, want or desire. It was a relief and at the same time, very detached. She wanted to share how she felt, but words couldn't do it justice. The bond made things harder and easier at the same time. As she watched him, Elizabeth had the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

Alucard raised a brow at her as he managed to keep his sleeve from slipping down his arm. Elizabeth swallowed a little bit at the semi-blank look on his face. Snickering, Alucard brought his arm up to his mouth and bit down hard, blood instantly started to run down and drip onto Elizabeth's chest, neck and cheek. For some reason, she suddenly felt extremely thirsty, like she would die without a glass of water. It wasn't water she wanted though, it was blood, Alucard's blood. Before Alucard could lower his arm down himself, she struck her hands out to grab his arm and bring the bleeding bite to her mouth.

Elizabeth moaned as the coppery, cinnamon liquid swirled around her mouth and slid down her throat. She felt her teeth dig into his cool flesh involuntarily to get more blood flowing. She started to feel better the more she drank, the pain in her chest, ribs, and abdomen growing duller before finally stopping their painful throb altogether. Distantly she heard a soft moan that she wasn't sure if it came from her as Alucard touched her cheek with his other hand. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment as the exhaustion started to set in quickly. Apparently fast healing, regardless of vampire blood, was tiring work.

She had to force herself to pull her mouth away from his arm so she could speak, "Alucard..." Her voice sounded groggy and Alucard stopped caressing her cheek. Their gazes locked as Alucard slowly bent down towards Elizabeth's mouth, hovering just above her lips.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Alucard whispered, his voice almost growling as he pulled back not kissing her. "Consider yourself punished."

Elizabeth gasped slightly from the missed opportunity and decided to get even by snuggling into his lap as her eyelids started to force themselves closed. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, thankful that she could move again without pain. "You're an ass."

"Yes, I am." He snickered lightly as he slipped his arms around her almost protectively, "Now, sleep."

* * *

The clock chimed on the hour, filling Sir Integra's office with a soft melody that was almost uncharacteristic of the woman. Glancing at the clock, Sir Integra turned back to look at Elizabeth who was standing in front of her. Her lenses flashed on her glasses as she lit a cigar from the case on her desk and blew the smoke to the side. Silence crept in while the two women watched each other, the bright light of the morning filled the room and it was easy to see that both were waiting for the other to speak. After a moment, Sir Integra seemed to relent and spoke first.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? You still have time to change your mind."

"No, I want to do this. I think it's going to be best for everyone since I can't control it myself."

"You realize this is permanent..."

"Yes," Elizabeth said with no hesitation.

"You realize that unless you learn to control yourself, you're a liability to me and everyone here at Hellsing."

"Yes."

Sir Integra took a deep puff from her cigar, the smoke swirling out it a slow, deliberate puff.

"Very well. Being as this is partially your request, I'll allow you to decide the form."

"Sir?" Elizabeth tilted her head slightly as she watched a small smile threatening to break Sir Integra's hard exterior. A moment later it was gone behind another puff of smoke.

"The form in which it applies." Sir Integra gave her a pointed look and Elizabeth frowned, thinking.

"Any form, Sir?"

Sir Integra nodded, "I take it you didn't discuss your decision with him?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, "Of course I did. He just doesn't really get a say in the matter. He agrees with me that I need the control, he just doesn't agree with how I'm going about doing it."

Absently she played with the tear-shaped gem at her throat as Sir Integra watched her. It had been a long couple of weeks dealing with the aftermath of the werewolf problem and well, Elizabeth's demon problem. While they had managed to keep her in control, it was becoming a losing battle with her being human. Well, mostly anyway. Elizabeth had opened herself up so far that the normal bindings on Alucard didn't extend to her.

The bond they created had changed her and Alucard both, which left Sir Integra with many reservations. However, she was a woman of her word and allowed Elizabeth to stay at Hellsing. Elizabeth was exceedingly grateful to the woman, as well as Alucard. Her life might be more dangerous but it was one of her choosing.

"Would ink be acceptable?" Elizabeth bit her lip, watching as Sir Integra raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Yes, I suppose that can be arranged."

"I'd like it done today if possible, Sir."

Sir Integra nodded taking another puff off her cigar before snuffing it out into the tray. She brought her hands back in front of her, lacing her fingers.

"That is fine. I'll make all the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you, Sir, and thank you for everything you've done for me." Elizabeth smiled, playing with the tail end of her braid.

Sir Integra watched her for a moment, an entire wordless conversation passing between them. The ticking of the clock seemed loud in the silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or strained. After a moment Sir Integra let the barest hint of a smile show as she nodded.

"You're welcome."


	28. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!

The warm water slid over Elizabeth's scarred skin, easing the muscle tension that had built up throughout the day. Sir Integra had arranged for a tattoo artist to come and apply the Hellsing Seal to her body that morning. She'd been nervous and excited by doing something she'd always wanted. Tattoos are art of the body and since hers was covered with scars, it made a weird kind of sense for her to have the seal tattooed.

That was the catch with the seal being permanent, whatever the Seal was applied too was affixed for life. Only the death of the Hellsing blood line could make the Seal useless. Which was probably why Elizabeth had never seen Alucard's actual hands since his seals were on both gloves; he could never take them off.

Elizabeth was allowed to pick the location where she wanted the Seal, only needing one since she was human. She'd chosen to have it tattooed on her lower back, with soft purple and black, lily type filigree surrounding it and spreading out across her lower back to end just at her hip bones. From what she saw in the mirror, the tattooer had done an excellent job of working with the scars on her body to blend them in as much as possible into the piece. It had truly become a work of art, even Sir Integra had been impressed.

The Seal invocation was much simpler than she thought it would be. Sir Integra pricked her finger and smeared a drop of blood across the center of the completed Seal. It burned worse than the brand on her ankle had but it was gone a moment later. That was it. When Elizabeth had commented about how simple it was, Sir Integra had given her a small knowing smirk.

With Alucard's blood in her veins, she'd healed from the whole process in a matter of hours and not weeks. Not bad for a human...or whatever she was now. Elizabeth suspected that Sir Integra had the tattooer sign a confidentiality agreement since he never once commented on her blood red eye.

When she first woke in the infirmary and began looking for Alucard, she'd run to her room to change and was surprised at seeing one of her eyes had become the glowing red of a vampire. But when she felt her bond with Alucard narrow painfully she gave up worrying about it and went looking for him.

Since the demon possession, both her and Alucard had kept a tight lock on the bond. Not even a trickle of emotion had been let through from one to the other. He'd also pretty much stayed away from her the last two weeks. Creating a mental and physical separation, which Alucard had told her was their best option at this point.

If she was completely honest, it hurt like hell to not have Alucard's presence a mere thought away. To not have him close to her, touching her, needing her. She ached for him to touch her again the way he had before. She wanted him, needed him inside her again...body and soul. Alucard, on the other hand, seemed just fine with keeping away from her. It pissed her off and made her feel incredibly lonely and sad.

Elizabeth sighed deeply, shoving the painful ache for Alucard down as far as she could. It was starting to become a habit and that pained her the most. _Surely this separation wouldn't last for ever, could it_

Elizabeth turned so the water ran down her long hair and began the rather tedious process of washing it. Hopefully, soon, Alucard would come to her or she to him and she'd start to feel whole again.

_God, I miss him..._

* * *

Alucard had woken earlier than usual, which was becoming an irritatingly, common occurrence. For the past two weeks, he'd separated himself from his Lily and it was beginning to wear on him.

The physical separation he could deal with, but with the lock down on their bond was slowly starting to drive him insane. Not that he wasn't already, but his body and mind were aching for her, craving her like a junkie needing his fix. The blood bags that the servant boy brought him didn't sate his thirst. What he needed, really needed was to sink his fangs into his Lily's slender neck as he filled her soft, wet folds with his painfully hard member. He wanted to hear her moan for him, scream for him as he drank her down...

Alucard growled into the dark, silent stone-walled room that he sat in.

The bond they shared ran far too deep for his liking. She was all he thought about most nights as he sat in his room, unmoving and uninterested in anything going on outside of it. If his police girl had been there, she would have said he was in love.

_Which is stupid._

However, the setting of their bond was evidence enough that while he thought it was a stupid notion, he really didn't have a better explanation. He was not gentle by nature, had never been. He'd never taken his time when it came to women in general, his police girl and Master had been witnesses and victims of it several times.

_Yet..._

Alucard ground his teeth together, he'd had enough of this self-imposed misery. It was worse than his incarceration his Master had placed him in.

Shifting into the shadows, Alucard made his way to Elizabeth's room. With their bond still closed, he wasn't sure where she was but he had a feeling she'd be there. The nighttime sky covered her open windows as the soft light from her bedside lamp illuminated the empty room. The bathroom door was partially closed and it didn't take long before Alucard found himself watching Elizabeth wash her self from inside the shower.

His red eyes burned over her beautifully scared skin like he had never seen it before. He lingered on the taut nipples of her swollen breasts as the water flowed down between them to slip between her thighs. She was glorious standing there before him and he shuddered with the need to touch her.

Alucard watched as she lathered her long ebony hair, the soap gliding down the curves of her body to the drain at her feet. Watched as she tilted her head back to rinse her hair, exposing her neck, his jeweled tear glittering against her skin.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Wouldn't take it anymore.

Alucard slowly materialized into the shower with her, the warm water bouncing off of her and hitting his naked body like a tease. Maybe it wasn't the water that was teasing him.

_Oh yes, my Lily is a tease..._

* * *

Elizabeth felt something shift in the shower with her and opened her eyes, gasping as she startled at the sight of Alucard standing only inches from her own. Alucard was... _naked_.

"Alu—"

Before she could finish his name, he bent down and cupped her face with his gloved hands, kissing her deeply. The sudden contact made her moan involuntarily as she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her nails dig into his back. He growled lowly into their kiss as he nipped her bottom lip, sending a zing through her body. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue slipping in to tease hers without mercy.

Gloved hands felt down her body, massaging almost painfully with his thumbs as he pressed her against the shower wall. The shower head covered them both in warm water as his hardness throbbed painfully between them.

Elizabeth felt the pressure in the back of her mind, a mental knocking almost and she understood without words passing between them. She dropped the hold she had on their bond and suddenly Alucard's dark mind was flooding her own.

Both of them shuddered and moaned as waves of colored emotion shifted back and forth. Elizabeth felt tears sting her eyes with relief at feeling him again, knowing without a doubt that he wanted her, needed her.

Alucard stilled a moment breaking their kiss as he looked at her teary red and lilac eyes. He watched a tear slip out and wiped it away with his gloved hand before nuzzling her neck. Breathing in the citrus scent of her shampoo.

"I can't be gentle right now." Alucard gritted his teeth, trying for control but her scent was too much. She was still human and he could still hurt her.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his semi-long black hair as she nibbled his shoulder. She smirked as he groaned and gripped her harder with his hands.

"Then don't be gentle." She whispered, letting her hands dance over his wet, naked back and shoulders.

Alucard growled, sending shivers along Elizabeth's skin. The next moment she was turned around, breasts and hands pressed up against the shower wall. Alucard ran a soft, wet gloved hand across her lower back briefly, caressing her new tattoo.

Pressing the tip of himself against her wet folds, he leaned down to lace his fingers around her neck with one hand while the other pulled her hip back to slowly take in his large length.

Elizabeth moaned deeply as he filled her, whimpering at how painfully slow he was filling her. She wanted him to be rough, needed it, craved it. She tried to push against him to try and get him to go faster, but he merely snickered and held her in position.

Alucard ran his long tongue across her neck, tasting her skin as his fangs extended to sharply graze against her. He snickered again as she whimpered louder, shivering and moaning.

" _Just the way I want you..._ " He whispered in her mind.

" _Please Alucard..._ "

Alucard thrust himself deep into her wet core, tearing a loud passionate scream from her soft lips. He grunted as her tightness took his full length, stretching her painfully and hitting her cervix. Elizabeth's hard nipples brushed up against the warm tiles of the shower, adding to the painful pleasure of Alucard's deep penetration.

It wasn't long before his hard thrusts brought on the rising ache in her lower abdomen. The coming orgasm echoed in Alucard's mind as he found himself soon to cum with her. As the wave of ecstasy hit them, Alucard sunk his fangs deeply into Elizabeth's neck. Her passionate scream echoed in the shower as he came inside her, filling her up completely and spilling out between her wet thighs.

Her blood was sweet and delicate; bold and hearty as she came with him. Alucard revealed in the feel of her, the taste of her and found himself drunk on her again for the second time. It was euphoric and Alucard realized for the first time in a very, very long time that he felt sated and what he thought happiness felt like.

As they came down from their high, Alucard wrapped his arms around his Lily kissing the bite he left on her neck gently as she panted. Elizabeth's mind was a mixture of emotion and she couldn't tell if it was her or Alucard. But she knew what she wanted to say before he showed up in her shower and she had to say it.

"I...I love you..." Elizabeth tried to slow her breathing, nervous suddenly that she had voiced the thing she'd thought about constantly over the last two weeks.

Alucard stilled for a moment and then turned her head so he could kiss her deeply, her blood still coating his tongue; feeling her wet folds trembling around his still hard member in the fading wake of their euphoria.

" _I love you too, my Lily._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got a lot bigger than I thought it would. Again thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it and weren't disappointed. ^_^
> 
> I'm still playing with the idea of a sequal feature Integra and Nathaniel. Thoughts?
> 
> Anyway, if you're looking for something else to read, check out some of my other works. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
